Get the Message
by 364wii
Summary: Lincoln Loud is about to celebrate his birthday in less than a week, he tries to get his sisters to remember his birthday, and he creates a plan so big that he would make his sisters remember his birthday, I don't own Loud House or this story I found it unfinished online and the original story was made by COOPMXLR. I just fix the spelling and may add things. Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

This Disclaimer I don't own Loud House or this story I found it unfinished online and the original story was made by COOPMXLR. I just fix the spelling and may add things.

It was a beautiful and just like any other day in the Loud House, Lincoln was feeling quite excited right now, why you may ask. Well you see, he was just a week away from his 12th birthday. A happy occasion for many kids and Lincoln was no exception.

"Morning guys a very special day is coming up in just in a week, can anyone guess what it is?" Lincoln asked enthusiastically to all his sisters as he was preparing breakfast for all of them. He finished cooking and started walking around the table serving each meal to his sisters.

"Oh! the Miss Universe Pageant is on TV is in a few days, I need to take down notes." exclaimed Lola happily.

"NO WAY! the monster truck rally is on next week, I'm not watching no dumb princess competition!" Lana yelled out.

"Hmmm... oh man, I almost forgot; I got a gig at the club" said Luna. "Thanks for reminder little bro." She added bonking her own head for almost forgetting that little detail.

"Oh! Stand up at the Funny lounge Duh." Luan said peeling a banana. "It almost slipped my mind." She joked then laughs "Get it?" She added.

Lincoln smile was fading fast, this was unexpected and it was starting to look pretty bleak for him. 'Oh come on, this only happens on TV, there was no way it was happening to him in real life.' He thought to himself.

"Like I know what happening next week." Leni said. "Le Chic Robe is having a big fashion sales in a week at the mall, and I am so totes going to be there all day!" She cheered happily.

"Whoa really? Maybe I can take Bobby along and see if he'll buy me something nice?" Lori asked herself dreamily.

"Curious inquiry Lincoln, perhaps I shall turn to my schedule to deduce this conundrum." Lisa said.

Her words give him some ray of hope; surely Lisa had his Birthday written down in her schedule she'll let everyone know. "Eureka I must enlist my self for the little Einstein's science competitions. I appreciate the mnemonic male sibling." Lisa said and Lincoln's hope was deleted.

"My big Karate competition is coming up, this year and I'm so moving to Black Belt." Lynn said and pumped her fist up, giving a hard, but loving chop to her brother.

"I got nothing perhaps I shall bask in the dark loneliness of my room while everyone has fun. Sigh." Lucy said.

"Thank for reminding us Lincoln!" Nine of the sisters all yelled.

"Poo Poo!" Lily yelled.

Feeling a bit sad at the answer he got he puts on his best smile for all of them. "No problem guys, anytime." Lincoln said a bit hurt. 'Maybe tomorrow they'll remember.' He thought.

'Maybe tomorrow they'll remember' was Lincolns last thought, but there was no time to dwell on it, because it was time to go to school, and he no time to feel bad about it. He took one last look at his sisters to see if they were just joking around with him, but from the looks of their worry free tomfoolery it seemed liked they really did forget.

No matter, he was Lincoln Loud and he always had a plan right. 'I just have to figure out what it is right now, dang it it's going to have to wait, or we might be late' He thought to himself.

"Alright everyone time to go to school step up right up and grab your lunches" Lincoln yelled out to get their attention.

"OK first we got, Caesar Salad for Lori, and Chicken Teriyaki salad for Leni with crystal water bottles on the side." He began with his oldest sisters.

"Thanks Lincy." Leni said. "Whatever twerp." Lori said.

'Well at least Leni was nice enough to say thanks'. Lincoln thought.

"Luna here's your ice coffee & a BLT sandwich and you Luan, a special request, one Lemon Meringue Pie?" Lincoln asked.

"Ah sweet little bro, thanks, I needed a pick me up." Luna said.

"What? One Lemon Meringue Pie pick up, Pie is ready." Luan said, ran up and took the pie and ran out the kitchen Door.

"OK?" Lincoln asked puzzled.

Lynn and Lucy were next in line.

"Lynn and Lucy, Meatball sub and a cola for you Lynn and Lucy since you didn't tell me what you wanted I got you, some chicken nuggets shaped like little bats, blood red orange juice and Dark Oreo Chocolate pudding." He proudly said knowing well what her favorite foods were.

"Sweet, mamas getting fed today, thanks dork." Lynn said and once again playfully punched Lincoln in his shoulder.

"Sigh. Once again Lincoln you know me all to well." Lucy uttered.

Suddenly Luan runs back in with her slice of pie in hand. "Your Pie Sir." Luan said and she attempts to pie Lincoln only for him to duck under it.

"HA! I watched that cartoon too Luan, going to have to get up pretty early in the morning to prank me" he proudly states. "Ah man I knew I should ordered a "piece of cake" to prank you Lincoln" She joked and laughed "Get it." She added.

Lincoln rolled his eyes at the bad pun. "Here's your back up lunch, Tuna Salad sandwich and cranberry Juice." Lincoln said and handed her, her lunch.

"I'll get my 'Oppor-Tuna-ty' to prank you tomorrow Lincoln." She jokes and laughs again. "Get it" She added.

Lincoln sighs at the pun once again.

"For Lola and Lana PB&J no crust for my little beauty queen and extra crust for my tough mud loving dirt pile with a side of perfectly chilled milk for both of you." He said gave them their lunch boxes.

"EEEK thanks Lincoln!" They both cheered running up and hugging his sides. Oh well. Maybe he shouldn't blame his sisters for forgetting. Especially his little sisters. they didn't know any better.

"And finally Lisa." Lincoln calls up. "Ah did you get my Organic Frankfurters on a Dutch Brood blanket with Natural grapeshot extract?" Lisa asked.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow "Ballpark Hot dogs and Grape juice?" He asked confused.

"Indeed nicely done male sibling." Lisa said.

Well some of them don't know any better, 'I still can't believe she didn't write down my birthday in her note pad.' He thought to himself slightly down. 'Pull yourself together man the science competition is real important to her, my birthday can wait I guess.' He pondered as all his sisters ran out of the kitchen except for him he had a melancholy expression on his face.

"Come on Lincoln get in the van, we're going to be late for school!" Lori yelled impatiently coming back in to the kitchen to get him. For some reason Lincoln was not feeling up to riding with everyone, he needed some time to cope with the idea that they forgot about his birthday and even though he forgives them; he just felt a tiny bit of animosity towards them.

"It's cool Lori I'll take the bus in a few minutes, you guys go ahead I still need to wake up dad so he can watch over Lily." he told her with a fake smile.

Lori raise an eye brow at this, normally he was out the door first and in the van ready to go, but for some reason this felt different to her. She paid in no mind anyways, this was Lincoln he can take care of himself; he'll be fine getting to school. "Whatever twerp don't get mad at me if you're late for school." She said and waved off.

Typical Lori not caring about him, 'she could at least try to convince me.' A dark thought came in, god there he goes again thinking negatively about his eldest sister. 'She doesn't mean it, but sometimes it's like she doesn't care.' He sucked it up again and gave her thumbs up. "Yeah no worries Lori, I won't be late for school." He said.

But she was gone quicker than he expected and he found he was talking to himself. "Poo Poo." Lily said.

Ah well at least Lily was there to keep him company, "Just let me wash these dishes and I'll be right there with you in a second Lily." He called out to her making her giggle "Ok done come on Lily let's get you to dad so I can head out." Lincoln said.

Not wanting to wake up his dad because he worked the night shift, he rocked his baby sister to sleep and placed her in her downstairs crib, located in his parent bedroom. He slowly tipped toed in and out of the room carefully so he didn't wake them up. Once He was out, he ran quickly up stairs, picked up his backpack, and was out the door only to see the bus fly by. "Darn just a little too late, bike it is then." Lincoln said.

He pulled out his bike the one he got from Lynn and rode off with the mornings events still fresh in his mind. Lincoln sighed. "I still got all week maybe they'll remember." He gave them an excuse to forgive them.

The next morning and only six days left for his birthday on Sunday, Lincoln was once again downstairs making breakfast, but it was different today he was more down than usual, it seems like the prier day's events where still fresh in his mind.

Flashback.

It started off with Clyde not being in class and oh boy, did he really needed to talk to someone about his predicament, he knew his best bud would help him come up with some sort of plan. So when he got to class and there was no Clyde around to be seen, he began to wonder if Clyde was late or something.

The day went by and Clyde was clearly a no show, and Lincoln was a bit worried. 'Where could he be?' he thought, oh and Ronnie Anne did not make it any easier on him with her constant pranks, his butt still hurts from sitting on that thumb tack. The Bell rang signaling it was time for Lunch and everyone had ran out except for Lincoln.

He walked up to his teacher and asked. "Mrs. Johnson, do you know where Clyde is today? I'm kind of worried he might be sick or something-" he was interrupted by his teacher. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Clyde went on a trip with his dads he won't be back till Monday next week." She said.

He was just speechless, Clyde didn't even let him know he was leaving, what the hell man. His birthday is in a week and his best friend isn't going to be there, not to mention his sisters forgot about it and they'll be too preoccupied with their things to even care about one of the most important days of his life. He clenched his fist a bit in annoyance about Clyde's little betrayal.

"I-is there a reason why he won't be here all week?" he asked Mrs. Johnson, oh this better be good. "Oh yes his parents said they were going to a funeral" She sad and there he goes again getting mad for no reason, or course it was important, why else was Clyde going to be absent all week. "Oh well that's understandable, I guess I'll see him next week." Lincoln said.

Lincoln slowly made his way out of class, once outside he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and anger. It wasn't Clyde's fault, it's clear to understand now, he lost some one from his family so it perfectly reasonable to forget his birthday. Once again swallowing the sadness he took a deep breath and put on a smile on his face.

'Guess I'm going to have to come up with a plan myself-' he concluded, but he was cut of short from his thoughts when a trash bin seemed to come out of nowhere and land on his head, sadly it was not empty. Filled with the lunch left overs form the mess hall "OH COME ONE!" Lincoln yells out frustrated.

"Nice catch Lame-O!" Ronnie Ann yells out from the other side of the Hallway, clearly her prank. Lincoln was mad, but he contained himself, breathing in and ignoring the kids around him that always came out of nowhere to laugh at him. He took off the trash bin and made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

He wasn't going to stoop down to their level, he was better than that. Usually he would throw a fit and she loves that a lot, but not today no sir, he was having a crisis at the moment and he needed to keep a clear head. Lincoln ran to the bathroom to clean up.

"Man I wonder what she would do if she didn't like me?" Lincoln asked himself while washing off. Clearly he was already over the prank, thanks to his self-control. 'Oh man I forgot to make myself lunch today, darn it and no lunch money either... Might as well catch up on some reading at the library.' He thought to himself making his way out the restroom trying not to think about the crummy day he was having so far.

Outside the mess hall door that was close to the restroom Lincoln went in to, Ronnie Ann was waiting for him with another prank at the ready.

'How dare he ignore me like that, no one ignore Ronnie Ann Santiago and gets away with it!' She thought to herself in annoyance. "Lame-O Loud was gonna get it this time." She said.

"Hey Ronnie we need you for the kick ball match against the 7 graders." A random kid said running up to her and grabs her by her shoulder. "Not now Noah I got a Prank to pull." Ronnie Anne said and brushed him off turning back to look at the restroom.

"But it's against the 7th graders from room 105-B THEY GOT LYNN LOUD SHE'S GONNA MURDER US!" The boy yelled.

Ronnie Anne looked back at her friend to see the desperation on his face. 'Man if it was against Lynn Loud they have no chance.' She thought to herself.

Only she was capable of matching Lynn's monstrous abilities in sports, and also she held some animosity towards the older Loud, she was getting sick of coming in second place to her. No, now was not the time, Lincoln had to pay she turned back around at the boys restroom.

"I said I was..." Ronnie Anne began to say only to see Lincoln walking away from the lunch area turning at the corner, at that moment she thought she saw something that bothered her a bit as Lincoln disappeared. He seemed kind of down about something.

"Come on Ronnie we need your help, Lynn is going to kill us if you don't!" He begged again.

"Lynn is going to kill us even if I go." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, but it won't be as bad maybe a 12 to 20 score." The kid said.

God she hated Lynn so much.

Well she missed out on Lincoln Loud she might as well try to vent out some of her frustration On "Lynn the Landslide Loud," matches always seem to end in Landslides wins or complete shut outs with Lynn on the team.

Maybe she could try to force a tie or maybe stop her from land sliding her class. "FINE let's go!" She yells frustrated and heads out toward the baseball field. Something was bothering her slightly she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

With the school day over Lincoln packed up his things and headed out. 'Just a quick stop at the restroom for some sweet relief.' He thought. Once finished he had to pick up his bike from the rack, and made his way to the parking lot. Once there he found an empty lot, and not a single trace of Vanzilla. Realization hit him like a swinging log trap, they had forgotten about him.

"N-no sweat, I took too long in the restroom damn my lack of bladder control." He told himself. "They probably thought I was going to ride the bus back home, that's all." He said. Lincoln swallowed the lump on his throat finding any way to forgive his sister.

'It's OK I got my bike and it's only a 25 minute ride home on it.' He thought. He got on his bike with the most positive outlook on life and pushed off, and then his tiers pooped and his chain snapped off. "Oh no." Lincoln said. He looked down to see his chain had been clipped on one side and his tiers had been sand papered around to weaken them just enough and probably overly inflated with air so they'd pop on his weight.

"Catch you later Lame-O!" Ronnie yelled as she road by in Bobby's car out of the Parking lot. 'Sweet baby back ribs what is her definition of liking someone?' He thought, this was getting ridiculous with her.

He sighs heavily. 'Correction it was a 50 minute speed walk to get home.' his smile gone now he proceeded to walk home pushing his broken bike with him. God the day was getting worse as it went by, well at least his mom and dad won't forget his birthday was coming up.

"They did what?!" Lincoln yelled. 50 tiring minutes later we find Lincoln in the living room talking to Lori, she looks up from her phone and repeats what she had said

"I said, Mom and Dad are both out for a week on a business trips and won't be back till Monday, are you deft Lincoln?" Lori asked annoyed.

He began to fidget a bit "No, this just came out of nowhere." He uttered out

"I know right what are the odds." Lori added sarcastically.

"But who's going to take care of Lily while we're all at school?" Lincoln desperately asked. this had to be some sort of joke and if it was it was totally not funny one at all. 'No way, did mom and dad forget too.' He thought.

"Miss Vega from across the street will come over every morning to babysit her before we leave to school." Lori said getting more annoyed with Lincoln's fifth degree questioning "The heck is your deal Lincoln?" She asked him quizzically annoyed, this was just too weird for her to deal with right now.

Lincoln was losing it now he had to focus on something positive. 'I know My Cactus Cola in the fridge that ice cold, sweet, refreshing, nectar of the gods will make the walk here all worth it. Plus I can understand why mom and dad had to leave, they got 11 kids to feed.' Lincoln thought.

He breaths in deeply and holds it a bit, then lets it go and pushes a smile "It's cool Lori, thanks for the info and catch ya later."He said walking off to the kitchen.

He could not wait any longer he's been saving that 1 Lt bottle for weeks, it was pretty rare to get Cactus Cola his favorite soft drink in his town, so whenever it came around he'd make sure to buy at box of 9.

"Oh by the way Lori what's for dinner?" He asked before entering the kitchen.

"I ordered Pizza, your slice is in the fridge still in the box." Lori said not even looking up from the phone, usually being ignore by his eldest sister didn't bother him as much but for some reason today it stabbed at his heart.

'No matter I got a date with Dinner. Ah! A tall bottle of Cactus Cola, a slice of Pizza, and then I'll go upstairs and read my favorite comic what more can a guy ask for; at least the day isn't all bad.' He thought trying cheered himself up cause let's face it no one else was going to do it today.

Pushing the door open he walked in to the most devastating sight he's ever seen. there she was, Lynn chugging down the last drop of his Cactus Cola and an empty Pizza box.

"Oh man I was hungrier than I thought, oh hey Lincoln that Ronnie Ann girl in your class sure is one tough cookie. I had to kill her team 37 to 12 to get her to give up." Lynn said.

Well at least now he knows why Ronnie blew out his tiers and cut his chain.

'More importantly my Cactus Cola...it's gone' He thought, he was about to have a fit, the pent up anger of the day was reaching a boiling point when sudden.

"Oh hey sorry about the pizza and cola Lincoln, here's one of my Sports drink and beef Jerky bags to make up for it." Lynn said offering her snacks.

'Oh for crying out loud let me have this rant.' Lincoln though. His eye twitched from the turn of events and that sad puppy dog face she was making, 'Dang that look just look at her, why do girls even know that move?! Lincoln thought.

"It's...fine I'll just have the left over ...Dinner from last night and some Lemonade." Lincoln said with a fake smile and clench teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah you can keep your Jerky and Sports drink" he continued swallowing his rage "I know how much you love them." He added.

"Ah Yeah thanks Bro I owe you one." She said then ran off with a wink and left the kitchen. Lincoln on the other hand walked over to the fridge and took out the Tuna Noodle casserole from last night and Sugarless Lemonade, at least his mom wasn't there, he could add sugar now, after that Doctor Roz episode on TV where he said sugar was bad she's been in a health fit and leaving out sugar from everything.

"Well phooey to you mom I don't need you I'll add as much sugar as I want." Lincoln exclaimed angrily after adding 10 scoops of the sweet sand to his Lemonade taking a drink and spiting it out.

"Maybe not so much." He said cooling down a bit he looked at his cold dinner and overly sweeten drink and frowned.

'Why was this happening? Did I do something wrong? Have I been that bad of a brother to my sisters? So bad that they forget about my birthday.' He thought while eating his cold dinner alone. 'Or don't they care it's my birthday.' He added.

'No that can't be right can it, I mean they love me right?' He questioned himself. 'So, why did they forget?' He scooped another bite and chewed slowly. 'I mean did I make them mad somehow, I probably did and if I did they're all ignoring my birthday.' He said coming to a conclusion.

A rather hastily one at that, dead set on it as well. Lincoln finished off his meal and dumped the 90% sugar water on the sink and made his way upstairs.

Tomorrow will be different he'll make sure all his sisters where happy and maybe just maybe they will forgive him for whatever it was that he did and remember his Birthday.

So there he was, just Six days left for his birthday, and in a pitiful mood. He woke up extra early to make all his sisters favorite breakfast meals. 'A bit tired, but worth it. They'll forgive me and remember my birthday.' He thought to himself with a sad smile. He heard the commotion upstairs and he got the table set he ran over to the sink and washed his face to wake himself up. No need to let them know he didn't sleep last night. It was now or never.

The kitchen door swung open with a loud thump and all 10 sisters came in, not at the same time I might add, "So I was talking to Bobby last night and-" Lori starts, but stops dead in her tracks.

"Talking about what?!" Leni yelled coming in carrying Lily and continues but goes dead silent.

"Poo poo!" Lily yelled impressed.

"Oomph!" Luan yelled bumping into Lori. "Hey what's the Holdup... no way!" She yelled at sight before her.

"Has anyone seen Lincoln I went to wake him up and he wasn't...Oh my Gosh!" Lynn yells pushing by and gasps in delight.

"I was here first!" Lola shouts and pushes to get by.

"No I was!" Lana yelled pushes back. "WOW!" They both yell in unison's as they enter the kitchen.

"Hey what's the hold up? Oh wow man no way." Luna said puts in her two cents.

"I'm more speechless than usual." Lucy said popping up seemingly out of nowhere. "Indeed to make this possible Lincoln had to have woken up quite early this dawn to achieve such a miraculous stunt." ah Lisa's powers of deduction never fail to impress.

"Good Morning guys! How are my ten favorite sisters doing?" Lincoln chimes happily at all of them, basking in the glow of how speechless he left them. "Come in sit down I've made all your favorites today!" He yelled pulls out everyone's chair one at a time and takes Lily from Leni and puts her in her baby chair. "Your sippy cup with strawberry milk and extra gooey eggs for you little miss." Lincoln said making Lily giggles in joy.

He signals everyone to sit down and he pushes their chairs behind them one by one to sit them down. Everyone still dumb founded by this amazing display of chivalry by middle child and frankly a little flattered especially the older siblings who had a slight blush on their faces.

"Is everyone comfy?" He asked waiting for a respond and gets nods. "Good let's begin with Lori we got a traditional breakfast salad with a Latin Twist of flesh avocado slices and some of what Bobby Calls "Pico de Gallo" alongside "Jamaica" drink directly from Bobbies Grandma." Lincoln said.

'No way! How did he know this was my favorite.' Lori thought.

"Ah! my sweet Leni, I got you some equally Sweet Cinnamon Rolls cause you are too good for this world, but not before you enjoy your morning breakfast of healthy egg whites and turkey bacon with nice tall glass of OJ." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh wow, they're like from my favorite bakery too!" Leni yelled happily holds herself back from hugging her little brother lovingly.

"Luna a delicious hearty breakfast fit for a rock-star consisting of mini Blueberry French toast peanut butter and Banana sandwiches, hash-browns, Sunny side up eggs and a tall glass of ice cold milk just like Elvis use to eat." He said showing Luna her plate.

"Oh man little bro you didn't have to." Luna said. She feels a tightness in her chest.

"Didn't have to, but I wanted to." He adds, oh dang it got even tighter.

"Luan" He began to say-

"EEEKK!" Luan screamed. "Two eggs scramble, with one Waffle, a lot of butter on the side, is that can Orange Juice and Coffee heavy on the cream?" She asks hopefully.

"You know it" He winks at her, she begins to laugh hysterically over this for a few minutes making everyone raise an eyebrow until she calms down.

"Sigh, good one Lincoln." She said looks at him dreamily. "Dank you Very much." He says in a funny voice making her chuckle a bit more and everyone else questions what just went over their heads.

"Oh! Lynn Today's your Cheat day." Lincoln said and reveals to his last eldest sister, who with eyes wide open look on speechless at the massive stack of Chocolate chip pancakes, "There you go I trust you had a hard work out this morning, so I'm betting you might be extra hungry, oh and don't forget the Vanilla smoothie to wash it down." He said.

Oh Lynn was drooling now "Oh ho ho ho...Mama..." She said incoherently.

"Lucy my gloom and doom I made your favorite, Voodoo Donuts." Lincoln said. as he brought out little people shaped donuts with screaming faces. "Here's you pins to stake your victims with and some Mud to drown them in." He said bring out pretzel sticks and glass of Chocolate milk.

"Wicked." Lucy said then smiles slightly at Lincoln. "Thanks Lincoln." She thanked. Oh yeah he was in a roll.

"Lola I made you-" Lincoln began to, but got interrupted.

"EEEEK I know, you got me what super Model/beauty pageant champion Olga Pantrotaki would have for breakfasts, I always wanted to try it." She said interrupted, making Lincoln visibly frown; all his eldest sisters now notice his frown of concern.

"Ew. No that lady is all twig and bones, plus her eating habits are super unhealthy." Lincoln said.

All his elder sisters except for Lynn look at each other wondering if they should ask for seconds, clearly Lincoln did not like overly thin girls. Lynn on the other was in Nirvana by this point eating away. Nothing to worry about for her, she was the perfect size of muscle and fat.

"I got you what world famous Beauty pageant champion Lola Loud would eat, a healthy tasty chicken breakfast wraps, your usual Deviled egg, fruit salad extra strawberries and grape juice." He said.

Oh the tears of Joy from her face all her favorite snacks in a breakfast. "Thank you Lincoln you're the best brother in the world." She said happily cheers and hugs him, let's got and starts eating.

"Hey what about me? Big brother?" Lana asks a bit sad that he was giving everyone so much attention and love, she wanted some too. He looks at her and picks up on her vibe right away; he ruffles her hat covered head making her giggle. "Ah Lana I could never forget you, but your favorite food consists of things you find on the dirt, So I got you a healthy tasty alternative, Bacon and Egg Wraps with a Fruit Salad extra Grapes, your usual Deviled egg, and banana Milk." Lincoln said.

Lana jumps for joy; she got all her favorite snacks for breakfast too. "You are the best bro EVER!" She yells and gives him a hug. let's go and begins eating.

"And Lisa a healthy body cultivates a healthy mind, Ah yogurt parfait, breakfast Quesadilla and Banana Berry Smoothie perfect combination of Healthy fats, oils and antioxidants to provide your brain with the ingredients to start the day." He smiles at her warmly.

For the first time ever she is left baffled at what to say. "T-thanks big brother." Lisa shyly responded. He looks at her and wonders, 'Maybe I can forgive her for forgetting his birthday.' he thought and gives her a warm smile. All his older sisters notice his smile.

What was up with him and those looks they were so honest, so caring, and heart clenching? And dare they think it, so darn cute.

Lori was having a fit, 'No! I'm not falling for it he wants something or he did something.' She thought and looks at him suspiciously while eating her breakfast.

Ooh god this is so good, no get it together Lori!' She thought damn it she was not going down that path. 'He's been so nice, caring and sweet, not mention cute' she stops her chain of thought immediately 'Oh no.' Lori thought in fear.

Luna was a bit distracted enjoying her meal as well, but something was in the back of her mind a flash of Lincoln smile and boom she stops. 'What's going on?' She questions and pushes her thoughts back a bit. 'Something is wrong, but look at him he's so happy, is it me?' Another flash and rapid heartbeats 'Oh no.' Luna thinks in fear as well.

Luan was thinking of all sorts of pranks and jokes to pull on/share with Lincoln she never thought he liked classic comedy so much, with that stunt he pulled for her she definitely could not stop looking at him now with loving eyes. Oh the pranks she was going to pull on him. Her eyes open wide 'Oh no.' She thought in worry.

'Oh man...that was a good breakfast.' Lynn thought and sighs in relief with her now bloated tummy out. She was so definitely going to buy more than just one Cactus Cola for Lincoln now, maybe a six-pack. She stretches out and burps out loud. She should have stayed as his roommate she could be living like queen. Sure the bed was small, but she didn't mind sharing with her brother. 'He's kind of warm to snuggle with and-' she stops her chain of thoughts too 'Oh no.' Lynn starts shaking in fear.

'Is it OK to hug him now or later?' Leni wondered happily eating away. 'Hmmm so gooey.' She thinks as she was licking the glace of the cinnamon roll. 'Oh yes.' Leni thought.

"Is everyone one enjoying their meals?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes Lincoln!" Leni and his younger sisters cheered, but the rest steam to hesitant about their answers. Lincoln notices the sudden change in their mood "Guys?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." Lori said a bit snippy.

"It's OK." Luna said in a bored tone.

Luan looks away and stays quiet.

"Meh." Lynn said put up an unimpressed face.

Oh this was not what Lincoln was expecting, one minute they have the brightest smiles and now they're avoiding making eye contact like he's the surface of the sun. 'It's cool... take a breath and relax, there was a possibility this might happen. However small it may have been.' He thought.

Lincoln was coming apart he was lost in darkness and upset, he had to cover it up quickly, so he pushed out a fake smile, but Leni pick up on it quickly while all his other sisters are avoiding eye contact or in the younger ones case just plain enjoying the meal. Leni took time to stare at him and that slight falter of his mask was all she needed to stand up and hug him.

To say that the rest of his older sisters where upset at this was an understatement. While the younger generation question Leni's outburst of affection, the older side of the family were fuming. If looks could kill, you can bet they'd have blown a hole on the side of the house.

Lincoln on the other had been more than relaxed now, man did he need that. Leni really was sweet; if it wasn't for her, he might have lost it. He let her press his face in her soft cleavage, as he found his positive voice in his head. 'Everything will be OK.' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Loud House or this story I found it unfinished online and the original story was made by COOPMXLR. I just fix the spelling and may add things.

Quick note. I kind of teamed up with another writer and now this story is the English version of the story with same name so yeah stick around if you want to read this in English or go to F726 for the Spanish version. Now on to chapter 2!

* * *

'All right it was time for Plan B.' The door bell rang, 'And he's right on time.' Lincoln smiles and pushes Leni off giving her a thankful look, she responds back with a wink at him, "Oh My! I wonder who that could be? Lori maybe you should answer the door?!"

Lori rolled her eyes, "Humph you don't need to tell me twice twerp, all this sappy brother sister bonding is going to make me vomit." She spews out with a hint of venom at him. Oh yeah that hurt and Leni definitely saved the day today. That outburst by Lori was sure to bring him to tears.

Leni on her part frowned at Lori's outburst, it's true she was always like that, but never to the level where she would out and spit poison at her brother like that. She might have to talk to Lori about it.

In the Living room Lori was on her way to the door, she had been texting Bobby all morning but was having no success, she really needed a distraction from Lincoln right now, that little twerp was just so damn frustrating right now, she walk up to the door and stops in deep thought.

The look on his face when she said those thing to him, for one split second it looked like she hurt him, and yesterday's when she was leaving she didn't think much of it when she turned around and saw his face, but now when she thought about it... The door bell rang again her thoughts where interrupted by the door bell, 'It's probably Miss Vega coming to Babysit Lily.' she concurred. She opens the door and to her surprise it's was not Miss Vega, "Bobby? What are you doing here?" she asked more than surprised.

Bobby hugs Lori and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Hey babe, a bird punctured my cars tires, can I ride with you guys?"

*Flashback*

In the night next to the full moon light there was Lincoln outside the house checking the cell phone he had received from Lori, It was the old cell phone that Lori used since she had a new version that had a bigger battery.

as Lori would without the radiation of the phone did not affect it, sooner or later give a tumor in the brain.;"-Lincoln said while he checked his phone.

After a long wait, the white haired man went back to check his cell phone and noticed that he had already received several text messages. When he read the messages, the albino began to smile, since apparently all his friends had agreed to help the Lincoln with his great plan that he had planned, and that made him very happy, since it was time to begin the preparations for his great plan.

Lincoln shuts off his cell phone and stuffs it in his backpack carefully, after opening his bag, he started looking for several things in his backpack, "OK I have a Screwdriver ready, a flashlight ready, a siren box with lights ready, Lisa's stun gun ready, firecracker packs along with a ready lighter, fake woodpecker ready and 5 pounds of fresh salmon ready."

Lincoln loads the backpack with all his things ready for the night trip, "OK it seems that everything is in order." Lincoln closes the backpack and puts it on his back, "Let's see ... Bobby's house is about 40 minutes away if I use a bicycle."

Lincoln went to the garage to find his bike, once there Lincoln opens the garage to find his bike, after a while looking for his bike, there he finds it, still in poor condition, just as he had left it. "Whoa! "Lana is going to have a field day fixing my bike."

Lincoln scratches the back of his neck with some nervousness, "If Lynn hadn't traded my bike with her's, she would probably have had me into her new personal boxing bag. Lincoln imagined the beating that Lynn would do, "If I hadn't changed my bike, maybe ... changing my bike!"

After Lincoln mentioned the word "changing." The white hair boy began to remember something that had been forgotten for a long time. Lincoln was looking around the garage until, "Eureka!" Lincoln takes out the sheet and found what he was looking for.

Lori's (Lynn's?) bicycle was pink and she had sparkles and flowers stuck together with hearts, ribbons and with her basket stuck in it, and she was still in her sheer glory, "Good thing it's dark out, cause with the humiliation that I had today, I didn't want to experience anymore for awhile."

Lincoln checks the bike again and notices that it looks a bit different now, "Wow!" Apparently Lynn made some new improvements to the bike. Lincoln sits down test the bike, the bike was now more flexible to use, making it go faster and able to hold the weight that he carries in his backpack.

Once he finished testing Lynn's bicycle, Lincoln leaves the garage and then tries to close the door. Once closed Lincoln was about to leave until.

"Hey, Loud! You make a lot of noise, you don't know it's 3:00 am in the morning. Mr. Grouse appeared through the window complaining about the noise he made.

Lincoln did not expect that Mr. Grouse would wake up because of the noise that made the garage to try to close it. Mr. Grouse looks down and meets Lincoln Loud's only male sibling, "Hey, Loud! Why are you out there at this time of hour? Don't tell me your family kicked you out of the house again?" The neighbor now looked worried, "You know very well what happened last time right?"

Those words made the white haired boy remember that tragic day, the day in which finally the supposed theory of bad luck would end, but not in the way he wanted. Since on that day there were 2 people who reported to the police about the case of child abuse, one of them was Mr. Grouse, since his neighbor could not continue to endure seeing his friend being mistreated by his own family, who forced him to put on a squirrel suit and also to be out of his house for almost a month.

So what he did was to denounce the family and after that, the police set up and did what was very scared, arrested their parents and took him to jail. After a very painful time for the albino, the day of judgment came, his parents went to the court and after the court lasted about 1 or 2 very long hours for the family, the judge and the jury made an agreement, they gave them a second chance to win forgiveness from the jury.

The parents had to prove if they deserved to have the forgiveness and custody of their son, making them go to several family therapy appointments and with the condition of wearing some ankle bracelets to make sure they complied with the forgiveness. After that, his parents blamed him completely with his sisters, for the white haired boy was almost living misery again, but at least he didn't have to wear the suit anymore. With the passage of time his parents finally opened their eyes and realized the damage they did, but his sisters took longer than he expected.

Lincoln shook his head, "Don't worry it's nothing like last time...it's just that I have just out home from a concert with Luna and you know how she is." Lincoln lied to his neighbor, hoping he would believe the lie.

Mr. Grouse began to look at him closely, seeing what he was wearing and he said matched up, "Fine, I believe you, but don't make so much noise for the next time you come home late." Mr. Grouse closes the window and leaves.

Lincoln let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, "That was close, but now I have no time to lose." Lincoln without wasting time, return to sit on the bike and start pedaling towards the Casagrande apartment.

On the streets of the city of Royal Woods

After the albino was still pedaling towards his destination, Lincoln looks around, noting that nothing bad would happen to him, he was very aware of the danger that rushes through the streets of the Royal Woods. Since Lincoln had a lot of experience living outside when he was wearing the squirrel costume that he had a long time ago, it was almost a nightmare for him since he could not let his guard down, much less sleep without making sure there was not a madman lunatic rapist or anything that haunted the streets.

That's why he had his stuff in his backpack, his most useful tools would be the siren box with lights, since it was modified thanks to Lisa and Lana when they tried to reinforce the security of the house, if that happened with that, but it's use is quite useful since it allows you to whine possible vagabonds and sexual predators, the stun gun would be in case the sirens do not merge, with a few shots it would give you time to escape, but if things go to the extreme, the firecrackers It would be your last resort, but you can only use it when things get really bad.

Lincoln didn't want to wake up all the people of the city royal woods, nor less than the police that could come immediately, and what about the salmon, well that would be his pass to access the Casagrande apartment. After a long trip and so luck he had no problem getting to the apartment, once approaching, the albino felt a chill, but if things got to extreme, firecrackers would be his last resort, but he can only use it when things get really bad. Lincoln sighs, "I'll never forget this experience." The white haired boy turns to the apartment.

When Lincoln turned he saw several eyes of multiple colors, once the moon lights the place, a large group of cats appeared in front of him, according to Bobby, cats here are more wild at night, especially when there is a full moon.

Seeing that the cats were preparing to attack the albino. Lincoln takes out the salmon and throws it to the side, the cats stop and look to see the salmon thrown, without thinking twice the herd of cats went to the salmon and began to devour as if they were a zombie oven tasting fresh meat, At the end of their feast, the cats leave satisfied with the great salmon that Lincoln threw and thanks to that, boy already had access to the department of the big houses and then it was time to start with his great plan in action.

An hour later...

Early in the morning we see Bobby leaving the apartment, he looks at his car very bewildered while he scratched the back of his head to see that your tires had been punctured, suddenly look to the right and see someone, seeing who was note that he was nothing more and nothing less than his companion and bro Lincoln Loud.

Earlier that morning we see Bobby looking at his car puzzled scratching the back of his head, he suddenly looks to the right, "Oh hey Lincoln do you happen to know what happen to my car?"

Lincoln throwing a screwdriver away solves that mystery to the readers, "I think it was a woodpecker?"

Bobby Narrows his eyes at Lincoln, "That's...the last time I watch his show."

Lincoln sighs in relief and proceeds to ask, "Bobby, can I ask for some of your grandmas famous "Pico de Gallo" and "Jamaica water."

Bobby smiles, "Well, of course, bro follow me inside, I don't want to deal with cats right now." Bobby tone shifted slightly do to him still upset about his car.

Lincoln waved him off, "Nah don't worry about that, I already took care of that." Lincoln enters the apartment while grabbing Bobby.

Once inside and up the stairs, both boys try to find the door to the apartment where Bobby lives, when they were both about to arrive, they see that someone was in front of the door, and that person was Carlota in her night gown.

Carlota sees Bobby and Lincoln, in which she is surprised to see the young loud in the apartment, so she smiles at the two, "Don't tell me you already finished with Lori? I told her that you wouldn't last more then a minute." Carlota laughs at the expression that Bobby made.

Bobby with a very red face, "Carlota, don't say those things in front of Lincoln! Besides, Lori is not here."

Carlota is surprised that Ronnie ann's little friend came alone, "What can we do for you Linky?" She asked with a seductive tone while putting her hands under her breast making the look bigger.

Bobby seeing this act, he grabs Lincoln and takes him inside his apartment, 'Note to self keep bro away from that woman, PS to self, never leave Ronnie Ann alone with Carlota either.'

Booby looks to Lincoln, "I'm sorry you heard that bro."

Lincoln puts on a very worried face, "No problem bro let's just don't talk about this ever again." After 20 minutes, Bobby finished the ingredients and filled the water with a huge vase. Lincoln looks at the large amount of water, "Wow! The vase wasn't very necessary tho."

Bobby chuckled, "Just want to give ya a lot you'll know never really know of much you'll need it. Now tell me why are you really here? You could have come later, you know nights are very dangerous."Bobby had worry and confusion in his tone.

Lincoln knows that if he tells Bobby about his plan, it'll fall apart, so he had to activate the next phase of his plan, "Bobby, do you know what day is today?" That question put Bobby in doubt. Lincoln sighs, This isn't good here I'll tell you." Lincoln approaches Bobby and whispers in his ear.

After that Bobby became very pale and very frightened, to the point that he lost interest if Lincoln had something to do with his car and Bobby only said a few words.

"SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!"

After the whole apartment Casagrande woke up suddenly and the good thing is that his mother worked the night shift.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Back in the Kitchen Lincoln was moving along with Plan B, he turns to Luna who he caught looking at him, 'Oh no he saw you, look away, look away, NO HE's COMING OVER TO ME.' She panics turning away from him.

Lincoln smiles sadly, 'Guess she didn't like her breakfast after all. No matter proceeding with plan B.'

Lincoln smiles at Luna, "Hey Luna remember you have early band practice today I called up Chunk and we rented you a small moving van for the day so you could take you equipment. He'll be riding in the van to make sure nothing happens to your gear, I also called up your band mates to have them & their stuff picked up and finally got you all Lunches along with a Box of your favorite Caramel and Sea salt coffee energy drink." A car horn is heard outside, "That must be them right now."

Luna goes wide eyed, and runs out the kitchen to the door where she passes a confused Bobby and Lori. A 16-year-old red headed punk girl was waving to Luna from the van she wore a black jacket with a red shirt, broken blue pants and black boots, "Hey, Luna! move that big ass you have out here and look at all this! Can you believe it, for the first time we might be early for ban practice today."

A young woman with brown hair. She wore a green shirt, long white sleeves, a brown-brown skirt, brown boots, and a brown sweater tucked around her waist, "Let's go, we should all be ready for our trip, we still have to go to school, so hurry up and put all your things, since we don't want to be late."

A young blonde with a light blue strand, with a blue leather jacket and broken jeans, gets out of the van, "Well, I thought that the great Luna Loud couldn't be more then ready for the big day, but I do not blame her, because it possibly slipped your mind and I thought you were the queen of Rock Luv."

Luna with open vocals sees her friend Sam along with her band mates. Luna was flabbergasted, 'The heck just happened? Did he just manage her day?'

Chunk turns off the van and gets out of it, then starts walking towards where Luna is and stops for a moment. When Luna sees Chunk, she notices that she has the lost look. Chunk looked at both sides confused, apparently he was looking for someone specific, after a minute, he sees Lincoln go out the front door, seeing him, the sight he carried with him for lunch. Lincoln upon seeing Chunk, immediately went to meet him. The moment they both got together, there was total silence between the two of them, then their expressions became very serious.

*Flashback*

After a bitter confrontation and apologies with Bobby's relatives. The white haired boy helped Bobby make a plan to organize his big day, doing this Bobby could be ready when he arrived at his house and so he can prepare for the surprise he had prepared for his sister Lori.

Bobby gave Lincoln hair a quick ruffle, "Do you want me to accompany you back to your house? It is still dangerous to go outside, and I do not know if you have the same luck in being able to return safely to your home." Bobby worried about how he would do it on returning home.

Lincoln shook his head, "Don't worry, Bobby, I already have someone who comes for me."

A vibration vibrated in the pocket of the white haired boy, feeling that someone was sending text message. Lincoln checked his pocket and took out his cell phone, when he saw that he had a message, he opened the message and began to read it, "I'm already here, I'm parked near the entrance to the Casagrande apartment, I'll be waiting for you outside.

When Lincoln finished reading the message, he turns to Bobby, "Well, apparently their already got here." Lincoln keeps his cell phone out and starts going to the door, "Thank you very much for the ingredients and the water. You really help me a lot, and I hope that with this, Lori has a good day to start."

Bobby smiles, "On the contrary, bro, I would like to thank you for helping me remember this special day. Literally, your sister would have turned me into a human pretzel if I forgot our big day."

'I only hope that everything goes as planned.' The albino thought as he opens the door and then leaves his apartment.

After a few minutes we see Lincoln and Bobby leaving the apartment, there they see a truck parked in front of them. Bobby did not recognize the vehicle and feared that his bro would go with a stranger.

Lincoln saw the face Bobby had on he was very distrustful to see that the truck was in very bad condition, 'Of course, Bobby, is someone to worry about others well being first, even my family has a lot of protection instinct over each other, especially with my sisters, that's why I asked him to pick me up.'

Once clarified things, both bros began to say goodbye, they began to make a special farewell, causing the two to do a bro shake, just as they did in the old days. Once finished, Bobby helps Lincoln to get on his bicycle if he has to criticize him about the color and the shape he saw while Lincoln started climbing on the truck. When everything was ready, the truck starts to move. Bobby seeing that he had already lost sight of the vehicle, he looked at his car and then began to think about what he would say to his mother when she got home.

On the streets of the city Royal woods ..

Once away from the apartment and heading home, Lincoln looks at the person who is driving who turned out to be Chunk.

"Everything's ready, boss," Chunk says as he drive the truck. "It's incredible that you do all this for your sister. She's gonna be very happy knowing that her band could finally play at a concert this Sunday.

Lincoln was saddened by what Chunk said, the concert his sister was going to begin on the same day as his birthday.

Chunk smiled very happily, "If Luna manages to surprise the audience and gain some recognition, she could even find a sponsor or a manager if she manages to surprise enough, if her side achieves all this, she could even have a professional career."

Lincoln thought that if all this was worth it, 'Of course it's worth it, it's something that she had worked on and had made a great effort to achieve her dreams, so I think I could forgive her for not being able to attend my birthday, since dreams are always a priority, as well that if she manages to fulfill them, then at least all this would be worth it, so if she is happy, well I will be happy too.' Lincoln's face started to put on a very decayed look.

Chunk looks at Lincoln and notes that his face was very sad, seeing him like that began to think of something that could help him lift the albino's spirits, "You know that look reminds me a lot when Luna was this depressed, I think it was the day that Luna finally opened her eyes about the mistakes she had made." Chunk looked at the albino still with a very decayed face, so he went on to tell the story. "Lincoln..Luna always lamented a lot about the things she had done to you."

After hearing that Lincoln now began to be curious about what he was telling him. "Luna started making sad songs and started dranking, she drank so much that she even vomited all over the place, even cursed everything that was surrounding around her life."

Lincoln hearing that confession about what Luna did after the family ignored Lincoln for a second time made Lincoln feel very bad. It was true that he had forgiven them a while ago, but that was months ago, but if he had forgiven them much earlier, perhaps the damage would have been less.

Lincoln still remembers the tears and despair that was heard behind the door of his room, each and every one of his sisters begging for forgiveness, making promises that it would not happen again, even reaching the extremes, especially with Luna.

Luna banged of Lincoln's door, "Little Bro open the door for me please. Bro Little Brother, forgive me for what I did to you, I do not know what the hell happened to me." Luna then rested her forehead on her little brother's door, "I do not know what the hell happened to all of us. Lincoln, I know you're upset and I know you do not want to see me, but please, do not even listen to what I have to say to you." Luna slowly started to slide down Lincoln's door and fell on to her knees. "Linky forgive me, I have failed you as your friend, I have failed you as your older sister, I have failed you as your guardian, I have failed Lincoln ... and that is why ... I no longer deserve to live .." Luna started to brake down a cry.

BANG!

Lincoln awakens from his thoughts after hearing that bang.

"Hell! What a piece of junk I'm sorry if I scared ya. Sounds like this old truck still needs to get it's muffler fixed." Chunk then gave a nervous chuckle.

Lincoln shook his head, "Don't worry, Chunk, it just made me wake up, so do not worry." The albino reassures his friend and then he returned with his thoughts.

Lincoln now thought what would have happened, if the time had not come, many tragedies had happened with his family and Lincoln would be entirely to blame for those misfortunes. Now he thought that if he had tried to become the best brother his family deserved to have, none of that would have happened.

He was always the shame of the family, the boy who has no talent, the young man who has no achievements, the weakest and cowardly man in the family, the scum of the family, the black sheep of the family and a mistake of having born, wasting space and food. And the worst thing is that ... all of what he though was almost always true. Lincoln now felt more depressed, he was losing the fat again until.

"Still, you were always her little angel for her."

Upon hearing that words Lincoln was very shocked about what Chunk said.

"When you forgave her, Luna changed her habits, she drinks little or barely drinks at the craziest parties, she even leaves the party earlier to return home before midnight, she also contributes and helps future youngsters to become acquainted great stars, even many of her songs are inspired by you, since you are the reason why she wants to continue with her dreams."

Lincoln could not believe what he was hearing, every word Chunk said made the bad thoughts disappear, making his determination come back to him, now he was more determined to support his sisters and continue with the plan to be the best brother of the world. The moment the truck stops, Lincoln begins to see why he stopped and saw that they had already arrived at his house.

Chunk turns the engine off, "OK boss we arrived, so everything ready for your plan."

Lincoln now with a well-determined face settles the cabin was ready to begin preparations for the grand plan.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Lincoln and Chunk were still looking at each other, until they both started to laugh, after that Chunk pulls out a table with several Leaves along with a pencil and starts talking to him, "Good day, boss cost me $ 99.99 for the van you rent at a place called rent and transportation." He informs Lincoln giving him a clip board.

Lincoln at the clip board, "Is it safe, comfortable and spacious for the girls?" he starts making his way to the door signing something on the clip board with Chunk behind him, "Yeah Boss nothing to worry about, the band is snug as a bug."

Lincoln walk up to the van, "Morning Ladies I trust you had a good ride over here?"

Luna's Band mates smile at him lovingly, "Yes manager.~"

Luna glares annoyed at her band mates, 'Those hussies.'

Lincoln hands them their lunches, "Here are your lunches for today, and come on guys I'm not your manager?"

the chestnut girl waves him off, "I don't know about that Luv you got us a ride, made us lunches and booked us a weekly gig at "The Pitts" rock club tonight." She then winks at him.

The red head nods, "That feels like a manager to us." She adds then blows him a kiss.

Luna starts trembling her rage starting to set, 'Oh I am so going to have a word with those two.'

On the other hand, Sam to see how Luna makes the face very annoying, she decides to do something that could make her hair stand on end, the blonde approaches Luna, she sees that Luna hadn't noticed her presence, giving the opportunity to sneak from behind, when she got behind her, whispers in her right ear, "You jealous that they'll take your brother away?"

Luna panicked attack and jump out of fright with a huge blush. She puts her hand to her chest as her heart beat sped up, "God Sam, don't t do that! Already have to deal with Lucy popping up, I have enough- She realized what the blond said, "Jealous?! Why do you say that they would take my brother away?"

That was something she always hated about Sam saying crazy things without thinking what they mean, but it was also her fault, because she always talked a lot about how wonderful her brother was, making Sam think that she was totally in love with him. Her little brother.

Sam laughs as Luna did a very satisfying reaction. When Luna was going to scold Sam Lincoln said something that shut her up.

Lincoln starts rubbing his arm and smiles, "Nah I'm just doing this for my sister cause I wanted too."

He answer gets an "Aaawwww!" from her band mates and a stab at Luna's chest for her.

On the other hand, Luna felt that a arrow had struck her chest, making the rocker's face so red that she began to cover her face. Once Lincoln finishes talking to the girls. Chunk finished up the checking of the van, "Tire pressure looks good, suspension looks solid, and gas..." He hops on to the driver seat.

Lincoln runs up to Chunk, "Hold on Chunk did you check before you left if you had a full tank?"

Chunk tips his hat, "Yeah boss it wasn't full."

Lincoln jumps up a bit, "Sweet we get a $20 dollar discount, here's 20 dollars to pay of the van for the day and since we got the discount here's $20 for you to take care of my sister and her friends." He hands over the clipboard and money to Chunk, "Can do boss."

Luna still at a loss for words, wait a minute did her mates just say they were booked for a weekly gig at "The Pitts?" she's been trying for months to get that, well maybe not trying she just gets so distracted and...OK she never really tried because she keeps forgetting.

"Luna, Hey Luna." She shakes her head and looks at Lincoln with a blush. He was giving her those loving eyes again, "Come on sis you don't want to be late for practice and your show tonight!" He hands her her lunch.

Luna now felt very bad, it was very difficult to concentrate now since she was locked in her thoughts, unable to think much, she took her things and moved to move by her side. She looked up at her bandmates and Sam, the rocker looking at her brother and the guilt was starting to devour her even more, she could not even thank her brother for everything he had done for her.

Chunk looked at Luna and seeing her in this state so decayed, began to reminded him of his boss's face when he was driving his truck this morning. Chunk now began to worry about the state that Luna brought, since she seemed to be confused or lost in her own thoughts, then he looks back at Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at Chunk he see him while he also noticed the very discouraged face of his sister, "It's okay Chunk, she did not sleep so much."

Lincoln checks for the time on his phone and see that time is running out, since he could not continue delaying his next phase of his plan. Chunk drives the van to Luna. 'Since time flying by and I need to finish with the chores of the house I got to speed this up.' Lincoln grabs Luna's hand and hands it to Chunk.

Chunk nodded and begins to take Luna along with the other rockets, once everyone enters the vehicle, he started the truck and then accelerated, making the van move and so out of sight of others.

On the other hand Lincoln now was a little discouraged, he expected Luna to be jumping with excitement and joy, but instead, it was just silence and confusion.

'Wow. It seems that that was not the reaction that awaits ... I think this is going to be more complicated than it is.' Lincoln though then turns around, then looks at Lori and Bobby together with a very confused expression. Well at least Luna will be where the big stars gather. Happily he begins to return to the house.

Meanwhile in the thoughts of Luna ...

Luna is shocked by what has just happened.

'Oh man! Lincoln did all this for me and my friends in the band, I also spend a lot of money ... Wait! All this money is spent by Lincoln, the rent of the van, also the concert reservations for tonight? How the hell did Lincoln manage to get that amount in such a short time?'

'He even lied to Chuck and my friends about my condition because I did not make a minimum effort not to try to book concert tickets, the one I forgot about a month ago.' Luna now began to clench his fists very strong, Why Bro, why are you doing all this, because you're giving me those smiles and patting on the back, that you do not understand that I do not deserve any of this, you did not have to bother and give me all this, even after what I did to you A long time ago.'

'You know how it feels to go back to those dark and horrendous times in which I treated you badly, as I would stormy you with every blow and insults I gave you because of bad luck, I can't even look you in your eye anymore now.'

Luna began to sob, but before she could cry. She realizes that she wasn't at her house anymore. The rocker looks at what was happening around her, she was now inside the van with all her friends, Sam and the others looked at her with confused expressions as well as worried, Luna looks ahead and notices that now she was not on Frankly Avenue.

'I can not believe it, I was in the van if I realized it, when I saw them I asked them how the hell I had managed to get in here? Sam and the others, They explained to me that Chunk helped me to take me inside the van, by my bro's orders, since they say that I didn't sleep well and because of fatigue, I did not pay much attention.'

Luna now knew how she got there sitting here, but when her friends told her that her brother was the one who ordered Chunk to take her inside the van, that action caused Luna to now be left with a rather sad miranda. I could not even say goodbye to him, or even thank him for all the things he did for me. Luna unable to know whether to start crying or just be quiet while guilt followed tormenting, all the way.

Those thoughts were running in the Rocker's head as they pull away from the house and drove off.

Lincoln made his way back to the front door of his house and looks up at Lori and Bobby, "Hey Bobby heard you needed a ride and it just so happens that there's a seat available for you now."

Lori mouth hung open, 'No freaking way he planned this, the amazing breakfast, lunches and now Bobby riding with me to school. Lincoln planned it all; this little dork planned it from the start. 'WHAT IS UP WITH HIM?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!' Lori screamed in her head. She glared at Lincoln who visibly flinches form it, now usually Lincoln doesn't do anything out of the ordinary unless he has a plan or he did something and he wants to lighten the heat off him when they find out. Oh, her Glare doubled now, this little twerp did something he doesn't want her to find out about, but she'll find out and when she does all this crap will be over.

Oh boy was Lincoln ever feeling the stabbing eyes from Lori, he needed to take the heat of him pronto before he made her even madder, "Oh hey Bobby what's that behind your back?" Lincoln bringing back the attention to Bobby and thankfully it worked out for him since it distracted Lori enough for him to run pass them to the Living room; where the rest of his sisters were now waiting.

Bobby blinked twice, "Oh right I almost forgot." He pulls out a bouquet of red Roses and a cup of her favorite Ice cream the same ice cream he offered her when they first met, "Happy Anniversary my Amor querida." He says in the smoothest Latin voice she ever heard.

Lori blinks to fight the tears, 'Oh no I'm about to cry, usually I'm the one reminding him of our Anniversary.' She takes the flowers and ice cream and hugs him. In the Background Lincoln gives a thumb's up to Bobby and vice versa while Lori remains clueless about it, but now it was time to get back to the plan. He heads over to the Kitchen to let out and take a few deep breaths and get the rest of his sister's lunches.

He takes Lily from Leni again and smiles at his big sister, who in return hugs him, "I'm not all that smart about these thinges Lincoln, but you ever need to talk to someone let me know, so I can come over to your room to hear you out. I might not understand, but I can hear really well some time." She gives him a peck in the cheek and let's him go.

Lincoln smiles once again she really was the sweetest Loud.

Lori does a small spin, "Oh Bobby you remembered I'm so happy." Lori looks at him lovingly, "But how did you remember?" She starts staring at him dreamily.

Bobby rubs the back of his head, "It's thanks to your bro actually." And there she goes falling from cloud 9 "What?" she asks. "He reminded me this morning, and he even added all important date I've ever had with you in my phone, so I will never forget." Bobby continued not noticing Lori's drop in mood.

An pang in her heart pulled at her as she quickly turned to look at Lincoln only to see him walk in to the kitchen with Lily in hand where she noticed something a lack of a smile, it looked like he was at his limit, and he had a tired look, "Wait Bobby, when did he do all this?"

Bobby put his hand on his chin, "About 4 this morning I guess he visited my house and asked me for some Pico and Jamaica water, reminded me of our Anniversary, ask me to see my phone and told me to get you flowers and Ice cream."

Guilt was all she was feeling right now that attitude she gave him yesterday and earlier this morning, he set up all this and what does she do? Give him the most hateful filled glare she can muster. Whatever he did doesn't matter anymore, but still, why was he going so far for them?

Does he even know how he's making her feel right now this warmth in her heart and sorrow, is this love? it felt like the first time she meet Bobby, good was she a bitch to him then and when he finally did win her over it was the same warmth and sorrow she feels now. She had hurt him so much she made a promise to be there with Bobby forever, and now Lincoln was making her feel the same way, why do they even love her she was nothing, but an heartless cold bitch to both of them.

She needed to say that she was at least sorry, but all she ever does is hurt the boys she loves and ones of them has been hurting all his life with her. She remembers little 2 year old Lincoln when she was 8, never wanting to leave her side always following and wanting to play.

*Flashback*

10 years ago

We an eight-year-old girl who was in the living room playing with a 2-year-old Albino boy.

"Oree!" "The white-haired infant says as he tries to say his name.

Lori was laughing, she knew he still had a lot to learn, "No Lincoln my name is Lori."

He tried to repeat what she said, Lori was hoping that at long last he would say her name.

"Oree! Oree!" Again Lincoln failed to try repeating the little Lori.

Lori pouted, "Come Lincoln, it's literally not that hard." Lori would wait all day for her brother to say her name.

"Leni!" Lincoln yelled very excited.

Lori is somewhat confused until.

Leni ran to the two, "Oh! Are we playing I spy? Can play Oree?!"

Lori looked at her litle sister frustrated, "Leni! "We're not playing that, I'm teaching Lincoln to say my name well, it's literally unfair that he can say everyone else names well and not mine!"

Leni gets sad knowing that they weren't playing, but she also sees how Lori tries as much as possible for her little brother to say her name correctly.

Leni tries to encourage her sister, "Come on Oree ... you know that our little brother is still to small to learn all our names."

Lori looked back at the white haired baby, "You're right, I shouldn't pushed him. I'm afraid that he spends more time with you than with me and I don't want want him to think I'm a stranger."

Leni seeing that begins to embrace her sister, "Don't cry Oree ... have some patience, very soon the he will say your name well and don't think that he won't recognize you, you're his older sister ... he will always know that you will love just as we love him."

Those words put Lori in peace and got her to calm down.

'Leni is right, very soon my little brother will be a great brother and that is why we will be here to help him.' Lori approaching her brother and carrying him, "I promise you that you and I will be the most united siblings and you'll never be without a home, your the most special and greatest brother of the whole world." Lori kisses him on the forehead as he begins to laugh, making him say a few words.

"Lori!" The white haired baby was so moved with joy he finally says Lori's name.

"Oh my God! You heard that, Leni!" Lori screaming with joy.

Leni jumps up and down happy, "Yeah! Yay go Oree!"

Those words were the straw that spilled the glass

Lori starts to get annoyed, "Okay, Leni! You're literally bugging me with that name."

"Oree!" Said the albino while he laughed again.

Lori when listening as her little brother says that name, "Lori looks directly at her sister with the expression of being able to kill someone right now. Leni with a frightened face tells her, "I think Luna needs my help! So I'll see you later Oree!" Leni runs out from the room.

Lori now very angry, "Literely I will make you a human pretzel if you say that name again!" Lori looks at Lincoln, "What is my name?" "Lincoln smiles at big sister, "Lori!" He then giggled.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

'For many years, I had a great connection with my brother, to whom our connection was so great that even Lincoln considered me his favorite big sister, but one day everything changed when I began to frequent hang out a lot with the most popular girls in the school, making me start following in their footsteps and always assured me to listen to everything they said they would do, and that made me change a lot.'

'What I am now, always saying things like "My little sisters are so boring" or that "I literally hated my little brother, who was so annoying and unbearable." Lori said as she added every detail of what she said in her mind. Lori told herself so many times that she even began to believe it, whenever Lincoln, 7 years old, tried to play with her or hug her in any other way.'

*Flashback *

5 years ago

On a sunny afternoon in the Royal Woods park, there we see Lori, a 13-year-old teenager along with her most popular school friends, there she talked about fashion and boys, But unfortunately for the blonde she was not alone, since in order to go to the park she also needed to take all her sisters and her brother to the park, since her parents said that her siblings also wanted to go out to enjoy the fresh air, but Lori knew very well her parents, that just was another excuse to be able to take all there kids out of the house, since that way they could be alone.

Lori look grossed out, 'I hope you literally don't make another one, since with the twins it was enough for me to take responsibility in taking care of seven sisters plus a little brother.'

Lori looked around to see how the others were and she sees them hanging around. Leni was taking care of the twins while Luna sang them a song, Lucy was sitting in a tree shading her around, Luan making jokes while recorded with a video camera that dad had given her so she could record a few memories, Lynn playing Baseball with a group of guys and finally...

"Hey, Lori!"

Upon hearing that someone calls her by her name, Lori looks around and couldn't find anyone, but after looking down there was her little brother with his face well moved along with a big smile on her face.

Lincoln, very excited, runs towards her and then embraces her with great affection. Lori did not expect Lincoln to come here, but now she was very nervous, as her friends started whispering to each other and that wasn't a good sign for her.

One of the popular girl look over at the two, "Well, look what we have here, it seems that your little brother needs you for something, why don't you go with him and find out what he needs while we wait for you together with the ice cream vendor." The girl gave Lori a small mocking giggle.

When her friends went to where the ice cream vendor is, Lori now put her face in shame for the way her brother embrassed her, she always hated that he would appear as if nothing and the worst was that he would embrace her in front her friends.

Lori when she sees her little brother, her face shows great anger and annoyance, "NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU TWERP, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I AM VERY BUSY! YOU KNOW THE POPULARITY THAT YOU MADE ME PASS!"

Lori continued to vent her great hatred and contempt towards her little brother, "YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT LITERALLY COST ME A WHOLE LOT OF WORK TO BE WITH THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS OF THE SCHOOL AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY STUPID BROTHER, BUT BRING ME DOWN EVEN LOWER!

Lincoln had never seen his sister so angry, let alone shouted at her that way, "I-I wanted to know if-did you want to play with me?"

Lori very annoyed approached Lincoln grabs him by the front of his shirt and raises him to the point in which their noses are touching, "Seriously! YOU LITERALLY INTERRUPT MY TIME WITH MY FRIENDS! JUST TO ASK ME IF I WANTED TO PLAY WITH YOU?!"

Lori now very frustrated. That was the last straw, 'I'm fed up with my brother for being such an baby, among all my sisters that I bring, why it is always me who always looks after him.'

Lincoln coward in fear a little, "Lori, I ... I'm sorry to have you ... have -... Lincoln was interrupted by his sister, "No ... it does not matter now nor do I have time for this, but I want us to be clear on one thing, I do not want this to happen again ... because if for any reason my friends leave me and if I manage to know that this It has something to do with you, I swear I will make you the worst and toughest human pretzel of your short life! Is that understood!"

Lori leaves the albino with a fatal fear, "-B-well ... do not worry Lori ... never do it again." - Lincoln face was filled with some sadness.

"After that, Lori was heading to where they are with her friends, but before leaving, Lori looks back to see how her brother took her, she turned and saw that her little brother was talking to Lynn, that is not what I expected, but at least knew that Lynn should have won the game very quickly, then was surprised as his brother returned the smile and then they two went to play baseball.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

'All I did from that moment on was to keep him away from me. "How annoying" was what I always thought about him, to ignore him, to blame him and never worry about him. So? Now that I think about it! I remember seeing all the faces that Lincoln put on, the way he expressed, sad, hurt and depressed moods that he did, maybe that's why he never visited again in my room? or at least that's what I always tell him he will not enter my room. Lori began to crystallize her eyes while thinking of all the bad things she did with her brother.

Lori still with the guilt, she begins to remember several events that happened in this house, the first was the stupid protocol of fight of sisters, in which Lori and Leni started months ago.

The two were fighting over a silly dress, that the two of them had bought, those dresses were almost identical, that they did not even bother to look at the size of the dress, that's how the older women began to fight.

Both claimed that this dress was theirs and the rest sister tried to stop the fight, but none could, since Lori and Leni were the biggest of the 10 and none managed to stop the fight. The fights continued and everything began to get worse, so they all put the majors in separate rooms, but unfortunately the fight continued.

Lincoln always tried to stop those fights, and it didn't go so well, because with everything he did to stop this madness, he was always hurt, to such a point, in which his sisters had given him the great beating of his life, with dislocated arm, broken bones in his legs, low blows in his leg, and his well-disfigured face full of bruises with blows all over his body, it was by miracle that he had great willpower, which he did let him continue living he managed to get to his parents's room so he could hide with them.

After her parents saw the state there son was in and saw that he could barely breathe, both of them parents with a face of rage lashed the door almost breaking it and put a stop to this madness, the sisters still ignoring, Mr. Lynn shouted so loudly that he finally stopped the fight and there was only total silence.

Lori still sad about what happened on that day, she and her sisters went to the hospital to apologize to her brother for everything that happened, he gave a little panic, but managed to calm his nerves and gives a smile to his sisters, "Alright girls ... I forgive them, what matters now is that they aren't fighting anymore." What he said, made all of his sisters start crying.

She swallowed a lump in her throat she's been a horrible sister to Lincoln, but he's up to something, why would he be nice to all of us if,but she was interrupted from her thoughts by Bobby, "Sweetie are you OK?"

"I'M FINE BObby." She half yells, taken a little by surprise Bobby flinches a bit hurt. Oh no the one person she promised herself never to yell at again and she goes an loses it like that on him, "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry I'm just a little… tired that's all I didn't get that much sleep either." she lies to him don't need to tell him the truth about what was going on.

"No problem sweet heart how about this, you rest in the passenger side and I'll drive Vanzilla to school." He offers her sweetly, he really was a special guy. So why was she thinking of her Brother instead. She needed to talk to Lincoln and figure out what was going on here this was seriously messing with her head.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Loud House.

* * *

"OK PEOPLE LINE UP FOR YOUR LUNCHES!" Lincolns booming voice called out from the kitchen.

Lori's cheeks suddenly showed a small tint as she lined up with her sisters, 'Was he always this forceful and full of authority.'

When Lincoln left to the kitchen, he saw how all his sisters began to come together in a single they all lined up, Lincoln started handing them out in order, from the smallest to the largest, he took out the lunches and started to distribute them, "Here are your lunches!" Lincoln began to approach with Lisa, "Here you go Lisa, for always being the smartest and most intelligent of all and one day you will surpass Albert Einstein, and you will make great achievements for humanity. The albino gives him his lunch and then he ruffles Lisa's head.

Lincoln kind words made Lisa very red by the unnecessary compliment, but that did increase the spirits of the little genius, "T-hank male sibling- I mean brother."

Lisa felt a little nervous, but kept her form serious. After that Lisa returns to her place on the line.

Lincoln was very happy with Lisa's compliment, so the albino went ahead with the deliveries. Lola was very excited about her lunch, knowing what she is going to hear from her brother. The white haired boy puts on a big smile, "For my most beautiful and beautiful princess of all the princesses that exist in all the Kingdoms of the world. Lincoln kneels down and grabs Lola's both hands and hands her her lunch.

The way Lincoln did made Lola's face start to get quite red, not only did her brother give her a great compliment, but the way she gives her lunch, it was as if her brother was giving her a wedding ring. After a while Lola awakes from her thoughts and looks at her brother with a very worried face. Lola approaches her brother, kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks Linky!" Lola's smile told she was very happy as if she were the happiest girl in the world. After that, Lola return to the place on the line.

Lincoln continues the Lunches, now it was up to Lana to receive her lunch. Lana on the other hand watched how Lola was very strange of the unusual, when she was waiting for her turn, Lana wondered about what kind of compliment her brother will tell her, she hopes it is not something corny, as she said it with Lola.

Lincoln looks down to Lana, "Now for my risky queen who is not afraid to get dirty." Lincoln gives lunch to Lana and then continues, "You will always fix our toilets, rescue any animal that needs your help, you have great strength and courage to be what you really are, so no matter what people say...you will always be my Lana Loud, the girl mechanic who likes to get dirty and take care not only of the animals, but also the people you love the most. Lincoln ruffles Lana's head.

Lana was very happy because of the incredible compliment her brother told her, "You're really the best brother in the world! Thank you!" Lana embraces him very hard, making Lincoln feel the great affection he gave her, then she releases him and returns to form in line.

Well now it's up to Lucy. He looks to one side and sees the Gothic on the line, waiting for his brother, 'Good thing she did not suddenly appear.'

Lucy gets nervous when she sees her brother, it was the first time that she felt strange of what she already was, but why would it be?

Lincoln waled up to his sister to give her her Lunch,

"You are my queen of darkness

"over my darkened sky

"with your dark hair.

"Your glowing skin, darken the house

"Your poetry expresses pain and sorrow

"for this in one day,

"you will be the queen of the night.

Lucy to hear the whole poem, is left with a very red face for the compliment that his brother gave him. Lucy holding her emotions, "T-thanks, Lincoln." She tried to keep her emotions in check, but her face was so red that she began to lower her face so that no one notices her, she returns to her position on the line.

Meanwhile, Lynn was very excited, because of everything that was happening, 'I can not wait now for my turn, what kind of compliment will tell me, I hope it is something that encourages me today.'

Lincoln on the other hand, notes that his sister Lynn was very excited, hoping it was her turn. He proceeds with his cast, but instead of going to where Lynn was, instead, he went to where Luan was. Lynn was very surprised by the act that her brother did, the way he would jump his turn

Lincoln takes the lunch to her, but at the moment he was going to speak, Luan grabs the lunch, without looking at his brother's face and then she returns to her position on the line. Lincoln was somewhat surprised by the way his sister acted.

Lincoln watches her leave, 'It seems that Luan must be tired, but I dismiss it as that. Lincoln thought about asking her, but decided to leave her, she did not want to give her sister problems, especially when she is not in the mood. Without losing more time, he continues with the last two deals he had left.

Lincoln when he arrives with Leni, watches as his sister gives him a tender smile, that made him very happy knowing that his sister would always have all his support, so he gives Leni her lunch, "Thank you for always being the greatest sister of all, your smile always makes the whole house is illuminated by your joy and also by always being affectionate with all of us, no matter what the situation we are, you will always give us that beautiful smile."

Lincoln hugs Leni and whispers in her ear, "That's why I'm going to turn into the best brother you deserve to have." Lincoln finishes hugging her and went to where Lori was.

Leni was very happy for her brother's compliment, the tears were beginning to come out, but she restrained herself, since she did not want to worry her brother very much.

The always attentive with us, always giving us that love, affection, attention to each and every one of us. Leni felt a warm sensation in her heart, making her cheeks begin to redden.

When Leni thought about many things about that feeling in her chest, Leni notices what her brother said when he whispered in her ear.

"That's why I'm going to turn into the best brother you deserve to have." Those were the words that Lincoln said.

Leni to remember those words, the feeling of warmth and love that she had in her heart, were changed by pain and guilt. "Now she understood what was really happening to her little brother, he thinks he is not a good brother to her or to her sisters. Leni clenched her fists while biting her lower lip, she tried not to cry, 'Linky wouldn't tell me anything and also tell you that you're the best there is.'

Leni grew confused, 'I don't know why you keep saying you are not special Lincoln, you have already shown it since the first day you arrived in this world!'

Leni looked at all of her sisters, 'We are the ones who do not deserve you, the only thing we have given you is pain, ridicule, humiliation, abuse, violence, depression, sadness and betrayal.

She looks back at her brother, 'You never deserved to feel all this pain! You should have been happy and because of our hypocrisy you came to suffer the hell we have given you, even so, you always forgive us all and always give us a little of your heaven.' Tears started to come out, but Leni begins to dry them before anyone notices them, 'I still think about that day Linky.'

On the other hand, Lincoln was very happy, knowing that Leni was the only one who always gave him the strength to move forward. When he arrived with Lori, he was going to give her her lunch, but when he started talking, Lori snatched it, "I'm amazing, blah blah blah, also great, blah blah and vice versa, thanks twerp I literally already know I'm great..Lori then spun her keys, "Now that you've just delivered all the lunch, it's time to leave, since you literally wasted our time! So walking!" Lori points her finger at where the door is.

Upon hearing those words, Leni could not take it anymore, she was more than fed up, as Lori, she was still treating her brother badly, after all he did for them. Leni wanted to throw herself at her sister and hit her so hard in the face until she couldn't move her arms anymore, she wanted to put her on the floor and demand that she apologize to him for all the bad things that she had done to him, But Leni had to put up with it, since she wouldn't stoop to her level, she would do what is right, so Leni would put on a slightly forced smile, while she would clench her fists so hard, that even the bones of her fingers it began to thunder.

On the other hand, Lincoln already expected something like that with Lori, but that did not stop him from continuing, as thanks to Leni, and the insults that Lori gives him. It didn't have much effect to break his spirit. Now with the lunch of his sisters were distributed. "Leni and her other sisters, walked to where the Vanzilla is, when leaving the house, Leni gives Lori a rather cold look, almost as if she wanted to kill someone at that very moment.

On the other hand, Lori did not notice the sister presences, since she was very focused on Lincoln, but at the moment she was going to grab him and drag him out ...

Lynn looked a bit hurt, 'Was he upset at the way I treated him during breakfast?' Lynn then ran up to her little brother, "Yo what's the deal here? Where's my lunch?"

Lincoln grabbed his Lunch not looking a Lynn, "It's in the van along with your backpack."

Lynn drooped down a bit, "Umm OK it's cool I'll just get in the van then," She started walk to Vanzilla, 'He is upset, he didn't even want to hand me my lunch.'

Lincoln then put a hand on her shoulder, "Not so fast there Lynn, you and me are running to school, we need to burn of that breakfast you had today, trust me you'll need the room for your lunch."

Lynn stared jumping up and down excitingly, "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE SAYING!?"

He just smiles and nods his head, "Yes I am, I'm working out with you today Lynn." She does a back flip in the air and squeals like a little girl. She's been trying all her life to get Lincoln to do any kind of sports with her, hell anything kind of physical activity to have something in common with him.

"I've been trying all my life to make Lincoln do any kind of sport with me, I did not even have to force him or threaten him."...She pauses a moment, Saying those last words, Lynn begins to remember that hell in which she put his brother. Lynn looks at her brother and then begins to remember the promise she made herself, a promise that never again in her life would break and did not want to make a false promise, because this time she was going to keep her word.

Running was definitely a good start, "Let me change in to my running gear." She runs up the stairs to change

Lincoln smiles at his older sister infusactic "Don't take too long, I already packed a fresh set of cloths in the van for when we get to school."

He turns to Luan; she was being a bit quiet, too quiet if you asked him. Another sister he thought he had made happy today, but for some reason she just turned away from him, did he do something wrong he wonders.

Well let's not beat around the bush might as well talk to her, "Luan is something wrong?" He walking up to her.

At this point her face was deep red she was so focused on her comedy themed lunch, 'Chicken strips and mash potato extra gravy with butter spray can, HA! You can bet there will be no grandchildren for me.'

She didn't register him until he was to close for comfort asking his question, so close she could almost kiss-. 'NO bad Luan!' What is she thinking, 'Jez if I was any more Inbred I'd be in between a sandwich.' She tried to calm her excitement, "I…I'm fine" she looks away from him avoiding eye contact.

Lincoln starches his head, "Well I had a talk with the Principle last night and I got him to lift your ban on the school talent show."

Luan was flabbergasted a while ago after she made a drama, Luan started on prank with a bucket of paint that she had prepared for student, but to her bad luck, the bucket of paint fell on the director's car, of course it was an accident, but she was assured that her principal would prohibit her from participating in any type of talent contest until she graduates from school, "H-how?"

Lincoln smiled at her, "Don't worry about it."

Luan towered over the boy, "Don't worry about it? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT? The only way he'd let me back in was if I apologies to him or pay him for the damages." She grabs him angrily, "I swear to god Lincoln if you somehow falsified an apology."

He covers her mouth with his hand "No I did nothing of the sort, I know it was not your fault Luan so just don't worry about it," He smiles reassuringly to her.

So if he didn't fake her apology then… Oh no, his savings. Besides being the responsible one in Loud House, he was also very good at saving money about 250 dollars' worth of it, and the cost for the Principles car windshield was 200. A price her parent didn't pay because they believed she was innocent.

She didn't know if she should yell at him, thank him, or just all out kiss him; she did the next thing to come to her mind she pushed him down and looked away. Lincoln expected this and picked himself up and walked up the stair, 'Guess she's even angrier now than before.'

Opening his room to change in to some running cloths he was met with a slingshot pie to the face, as he stumbled backwards and slipped in to a skateboard rolled in to the bathroom bathtub filled with nothing but angry crabs, "AAAAAAHHH!"

OH NO she forgot about that prank! She was sure he'd dodge it; he always dodges her morning pranks, what gives. She runs up the stair to see if he's OK, he climes out of the bath tub with a few crabs pinching him.

For the first time in her life she noticed the harm she has done, all those red bruises around his arms from the crab's pinches. She's been hiding these crabs from everyone just to prank Lincoln, 'Oh no! One of the bruises was bleeding.' Memories flash before her eye of pranks she pulled on him before. The raccoon's in the oven, the skate board down the stairs, the sling shot out the window in to poison Ivy bush.

Remembering those events made Luan want to vomit.

The Hell was her problem; she wanted to say something, anything, 'Come on you iron mouth clown say something.' She looked at Lincoln he returned the look and smiled at her as he laughed it off, "Good one Luan."

She ran, she freaking ran, 'You coward, why are you running? He said it was fine, you could have said you were sorry.' She tried to convince herself it was OK for doing what she did.

The comedian kept running to where the Vanzilla is, Luan opens the door of the van and then the door slammed hard, causing it to close in a very exaggerated way, the brunette remained seated, her breathing began to get difficult and the panic made Luan. She began to cry, memory after memory lurked, all the cuts, bruises, scratches and blood she inflicted over the years, made the comedian realize that not everything can be laughter, since the work of a clown, was to be laughing at people with their jokes and not to scream at people with them, since everything she did with their jokes, was to be laughed ... or that's what she thought.

'That's not funny…that's not funny at all.'

* * *

He was positive that would have at least cheered her up a bit, not make her run like she just stumbled in to a crime scene, 'I just can't seem to get anything right with them.' Lori was angry, Luna was ignoring him, and now Luan was upset. 'Maybe I can make Lynn happy she was quite excited about the work out today.'

He cleans his face off, patched his arms up and headed for his room to get ready for the run, 'Where is it ah there it is my work our outfit?' Lynn had gotten him that as a gift on Christmas, to see if she could guilt him in to working out with her, "But Lincoln I already bought it, you got to use it please!" She pleaded and it worked.

That was probably the most physical exhaustion day in his life; well it was about to be topped with today's agenda. He put on his sneakers, a orange hoodie, and T shirt and sweat pants on, 'Not bad, really not bad at all and comfy too should have worn these a long time ago.'

In Lynn's room, we find her trying out different outfits. Her regular gray hoodie and sweat pants a la rocky, No to baggy, her Pink boxing workout clothes, NO she always felt like she wanted to punch out someone with that on, Oh the track and field uniform, oh god no those things where too tight on her made her butt look big.

She never felt so indecisive before, usually it was an easy pick, but was she trying to impress Lincoln? A small blush set on her face these feelings were starting to bother her a lot now. It's not every day she develops a crush on a boy, most guys can't compete with her on her level and yet every morning Lincoln finds a way to keep up with her antics and he's not even in to sports.

'Maybe... Maybe it's not so bad feeling this way.' Lynn smiles, 'I just don't have to let it get out of hand that's all.' She gets an idea to make a combination outfit. The white sneakers from her sweat outfit, the tight red short shorts and white T from her track uniform and finally the long pink hoodie opened of course.

She gave herself a look over, oh they were tight not so much but it left little to the imagination. Once she got to school she'd sip up her long pink hoodie. There was no reasons to let anyone else see her like that, 'I wonder if Lincoln will notice me.'

She let out a small giggle at the thought of Lincoln's face, she was feeling it again those emotions of hers. She didn't shy away this time she accepted them as they came now, she was more than confident she could keep them under control. And still have fun with her brother.

Lincoln called to her while knocking on her door, "Hey Lynn you ready, we got a long run ahead of us."

Lynn tapped her sneakers to the ground, "Coming Linc!" She opens the door reveling herself.

Oh my! That was really exotic look for her.

Lincoln was a bit enchanted by her, "Whoa you look great Lynn."

She scratched the back of her head, "Thanks Lincoln, you don't look half bad yourself."

Her complement made him scratches the back of his head too, "It's thanks to your present really, and it fits great now."

She looked him over, indeed it was well fitting now, she blushed, "Come on let get going we don't want to be late for school if we're running all the way." She took him by the hand and lead him downstairs, today felt like a good day for her.

* * *

Down stairs the situation hadn't change, Lori was desperately trying to squeeze as much info as she could from Bobby, about Lincolns little outing this morning, "Come on sweetie I need you to think really hard about this morning when you saw Lincoln."

Bobby was rubbing his head trying to help his girlfriend, "I'm trying babe all I remember is seeing him there and..."

"Umm Pardon me Lori." another voice came in to the picture as Lori and Bobby jumped from the sudden arrival.

Lori noticed the person, "Oh Miss Vega you're here, I didn't hear you walk over, I'm sorry for ignoring you." Lori held her han to her heart still startled by the older woman's arrival.

Who looked to be around her 30's, "It's quite alright young lady, you mom called me up yesterday afternoon about babysitting your baby sister while you kids go to school."

She informed Lori who was about to answer when Lincoln and Lynn came down the stair. Lincoln walked to them in wearing very nice looking stylish gray work out suit, "Miss Vega glad you could make it, we were about to head out, so Lily is sleeping now so I placed her in the downstairs crib in our parent bedroom, the diaper bag is in there too, oh also some baby wipes, extra clothing, baby bottles, with some fresh bottled water, baby formula and baby food." He listed out as he stretched alongside Lynn getting ready for the run.

Miss Vega looked more than impressed by him, "Oh my how responsible, you'll make a lucky lady happy one day."~

Lori and Lynn could not help but pout at this information especially Lynn, 'They got to get through me first if any girl wants Lincoln.' Lori and Lynn thought similarly.

Lynn noticed Lori and Bobby, "Oh Lori Bobby, I thought you guys left."

Lori put her hands on her hips, "I couldn't leave till Miss Vega showed up, mom's order, and what are you wearing?"

Lynn blushes deeply at her sisters judging eyes, "Oh these old things, yeah I thought I'd make a little combination of outfits."

Lori was skeptical Lynn didn't usually do the fashion thing, "OK whatever Jockstrap, just make sure you're both in time for school." She now notices Lincoln who was stealing Looks at Lynn's stretching.

Lori was glad that Lincoln's face was that of a puzzled one, 'He's probably asking himself why Lynn looks so different right now,' but more importantly, what is Lynn up to? 'Got to distract him from Lynn.'

Lori sudden grow nervous, "Umm... Lincoln."

A little unlike her to call him by his name so he had to ask her, "Yeah Lori, are you OK?"

Lori jumped a bit a his cute face, 'Damn he was doing it again.' Lori looked away hiding that light blush, "I'm...I mean...that is to say… don't overdo it on the run." She finally said something, true it wasn't the sorry she was planning.

At least it's something, "Oh um, thanks Lori I will I got Lynn with me remember" Lori looked over to Lynn her mean face back on, "You make sure he's OK," She narrow her eyes at Lynn that outfit of hers was getting on her nerves," and zip up your hoodie.

Lynn counter glares at Lori, but she complies anyways, 'Anything to get rid of you.' Lori was not about to spoil today's work out with Lincoln.

Lori turns to Miss Vega, "OK Miss Vega, apparently Lincoln Literally got ahead of me." So without more time to lose Lori takes Bobby by the hand and before they both leave, "Take good care of Lily and if something happens let me know and thank you for coming, we'll see you later today." Lori walks out of the house.

Miss Vega waves good bye, "No problem sweetie have a good day at school."

Once out all the sisters who were in the Vanzilla, some of the sisters began to look out the window and see that finally everyone had left the house.

Lana looks to her younger twin, "It took a long time to leave, you think something bad happened there in the house Lola?"

Lola puffs her cheeks, "Don't lose sleep about it, it's time for us to go, I was beginning to lose patience and you know that I don't like to wait." Lola crossed her arms.

Lisa checks on her schedule, "It seems that perhaps they were waiting for that older man who appeared on our porch."

They've noticed what Lynn is wearing.

"Maybe that's the reason why they were late to leave the house."

Lucy sudden appearance makes all her sisters jumping out of fright, seeing the presence of the goth in which she was sitting in the middle of the seat.

Lola grabs her chest, "Man Lucy! How long are you going to keep doing that! Really one of these days you'll end up scaring us to death!" She then tries to catch her breath.

Lucy looks down to her feet, "Sigh, I'm sorry girls, but as I was saying, didn't you notice something weird in her outfit. The Gothic points at the window.

The girls began to look out the window and see how the athlete was wearing a sweatshirt, but what caught their attention was when they noticed that Lynn's shorts were tight enough that they could see very well as the butt of his sister.

Lola is left open-mouthed by the type of outfit Lynn was wearing Lana, looking at her older sister more closely, she was left speechless for what her older sister was wearing.

Lisa sees the outfit Lynn is wearing and takes out a pencil with her notebook and starts making notes to see what made up Lynn's outfit. The Gothic began to smile happy to see her sister had borrowed clothes that she had, Lucy really wanted to laugh, but she also had her standards, Leni looked to Lynn and wanted to get off, she wanted to tell her sister that there were better ways to have a better combination of clothes and colors.

Luan looked to Lynn and saw her outfit, she wanted to make a good joke but then look at his brother, seeing him she was very red by the stink that he saw, she never imagined that his brother would see very handsome with those sports clothes, when trying to look back she looks that both Lynn and Lincoln seemed like they were a sports couple, that for a rare reason the two of them were destined to be together, that made Luan jealousy go up the heavens, seeing how her sister was or planned to seduce her brother ... Wait! 'Try to seduce him, but that is impossible if they are siblings there must be a reason why Lynn was wearing those clothes, but what is it?!'

Luan now tries to think what he was really thinking, once again looks out the window and looks at his brother, but now she notices something in her brother's arms, and notices that he had several cuts placed on almost all sides of his arms. She knew that those wounds were caused by her prank, without thinking for a second, she tries to hide under the seat of the Vanzilla, she hopes that her brother did not see her, once downstairs she began to sob, 'Pranks are made to make people laugh and not to hurt people." Luan murmured while nobody noticed her tears.

Once everyone stopped arguing about the clothes that Lynn was wearing, they see their siblings Lincoln and Lynn began to run, seeing them Lincoln waves to them, "Have a safe trip girls and see you later."

Once they lost sight of their siblings. Lana began to look out the window with a very disturbing expression.

Lola noticed that her twin looked off, "Are you OK Lana?"

Lana wanted to ask Lola if it was a good idea to leave Lincoln alone with his sister? Since after the bad luck incident, Lana still did not trust Lynn very much, although it is true that she changed and showed her many ovations, Lana still couldn't get rid of those ideas she had in her head, Lynn was able to do anything with her brother and that's why she did not like that Lynn was alone with her brother, for fear that she would end up with him.

Lana shook her head and gave a very calming expression but one with some concern, "Nothing nothing sis, I just wanted to see something that's all. She starts searching for something underneath the seats.

Lola watches her sister looking for whatever she was looking for. She forgets the matter and begins to grab a magazine that had stored in the seat and then begins to read the contents of that magazine.

On the other hand Lisa knew very well what is happening, it was obvious that few of the sisters still didn't' trust Lynn, although with several months what happened, none of them wanted to give her the opportunity to be alone with Lincoln, fearing that the athlete would do something that would even Lisa would not being able to protect her big brother unit against.

When listening to the twins' conversation, Leni also felt that it was not a good idea to let Lincoln be alone with her sister Lynn, but it was Lincoln who suggested the idea of running with her, so Leni had no objection to the decision. that her brother was afraid, so she trusted her brother that nothing bad could happen to her, but even so, if Lynn laid a hand on her brother, she would have no mercy on any of her sisters.

Meanwhile Bobby remained true to his word, took the keys to Lori and accompanied her to the passenger side, he opens the door to Lori as a gentleman, she entered the van while Bobby closed the door. The moment Lori put on her seat belt, she instantly felt someone stabbing her in the back of her head, Lori never felt such a chilling sensation in her life, so she raised her hand and grabbed the rear view mirror, when she moves it, she looks at Leni who had a very serious and threatening face, with those most disapproved eyes than she had ever seen in her, not a Leni to whom she was accustomed.

Leni crossed her arms, "You and I have to talk later when we get home after school." Leni was not going to stop being intimidated either, she was also in a bad mood. So much so that even her sisters whispered they were lucky not to be sitting next to the designer. Well Luan was with her, but apparently no one had noticed what was happening with the comedian.

Lori rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say Miss Hassy." Lori then neros her eyes with a very authoritarian tone, since the older one did not have much to say, just by distracting her with something, would make that conversation never happened. Lori looks towards the window and notices that at last the Vanzilla was beginning to move.

After the Vanzilla was far from home. Lori began to look around, then she notices how the Vanzilla was starting to overtake her siblings who were running outside on the sidewalk, but when she passed them Lincoln gives them a good smile and greets them all, Lori seeing that she he waves his hand and waves back to his brother. Lori was even more concerned about her feelings that she was having with her brother. She just hoped that these feelings were only temporary.

Meanwhile in the streets of Frankly Avenue ...

Once the vanzilla overtook both young people, Lincoln and Lynn started running together

Lincoln smiles at his older sister, "Don't worry Lynn...you'll be very impressed of what I'm already capable of doing."

Lynn picks up the pace, That's what I wanted to hear!"

Lincoln seeing that his sister began to run faster, he also decides to go faster, so to run at the same pace the note now that he was reaching for a few inches of his range.

Lynn was somewhat impressed as her brother was beginning to reach her, she wanted to run faster, but the athlete knew that her brother was not a very good athlete like her, even though she has that very body forming, that did not mean he could continue with your pace.

Lincoln then began to think as he ran, 'Well apparently Lynn is enjoying it and that makes me very happy, maybe my plan didnt' go well as I expected, but thanks to Plan B, at least things did not go as badly as I expected, I just hope that the next part of the plan will be better than others, since this is just the beginning of my great operation of being the best brother in the world."

Lincoln looked around, they passed cars, people, tons of blocks, 'I hope that my sisters will remember my birthday or at least that they understand the message that I am leaving them, since I hope that they manage to remember and I also want to show them that I am not a bad brother, maybe I was selfish on many occasions, maybe the bad things that happened in the house are really my fault and I'm also the true cause of making my family suffer for all the things that I had done.'

Lincoln began to slow his pace Lynn started to dirt away, 'Maybe that's why the bad things that I was going through in my life was a punishment, and I will gladly accept those punishments, if that is the only way to redeem myself for my mistakes that I had made in my life, it is that is why I will strive 100% to become their best brother they deserve to have and I will make each of my sisters have the best smiles I can give them, as each and every one of them is the reason why They give me the determination and affection that they give me, that's why I want to show them that I'm going to be their best is why I will strive 100% to become the best brother they deserve.'

Lincoln smile rose again and he started to match Lynn in speed, 'I will make each of my sisters have the best smiles I can give them, as each and every one of them is the reason why They give me the determination and affection they give me, that's why I want to show them that. I'm going to be their best is why I will strive 100% to become their best brother they deserve to have and I will make each of my sisters have the best smiles I can give them, as each and every one of them is the reason why They give me the determination and affection they give me, that's why I want to show them that I'm going to be their best brother.'

* * *

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright declaimer I don't own Loud House.

* * *

Blocks from Royal Wood elementary we see a sluggish Lincoln trying his best to keep up with his sister, but to his surprise he was enjoying the work out, even if it pace was murder to him, "Come on Bro you got this you're almost there, just a little bit more. Almost there Lincoln feel the burn, push it to the limit we." Plus Lynn's cheering was actually motivating him to push past his normal abilities.

Once reaching their school Lynn started punching the air, "Heck Yeah we made it Lincoln, come on we got about 15 minutes to get dressed before class starts." She let him know as they made their way to the van to get their change of clothes and backpacks, and about 5 minute later the find the Van.

Lincoln smiles at the sight of Vanzilla, "Looks like Bobby parked where he usually parks, no wonder we couldn't find it."

Lincoln opened the van to get their stuff, when suddenly Lynn pushes Lincoln in, "Come on there's no time left we can get dressed in there," She closes the door behind her.

Lincoln blushes and gets nervous, "Oh OK shouldn't I step out to let you get dressed first?"

"No time we are going to have to get dressed together." Lynn says with a hit of mischief in her voice. "I won't look if you don't look."~ She winks letting him know so they turn around back to back one seat over.

Both siblings began to undress inside the Van, but the feeling that Lincoln felt made the poor albino feel one of the most uncomfortable feelings he had felt in his life, every moment he took off his clothes, it made a strange sensation will begin to grow and not the way he expected. To say he was nervous was the biggest underestimation in the world, since not only was he undressing inside a van, but he was undressing himself inside a van with a pretty girl behind his back and not just a pretty girl, if not that pretty girl that was on his back was nothing more and nothing less than his older sister Lynn Marie Loud Jr who was sitting on his back, and that made him nervous until death.

Lynn on the other hand she could feel on her back how her brother was getting nervous ... more than usual, 'I think it's time for my next play.' Lynn starts to take off her hoodie and drops it on the seat while removing her sweaty shirt while she makes sure that she can see her whole body in the rear view mirror.

It does not go unnoticed that Lincoln began to suspect the actions that Lynn did. She has been doing strange things during the whole run, since they left the house until they got to the school. It started first when Lynn opened her hoodie, causing her to start rebelling herself, showing something she could not notice, but it seemed that she wanted Lincoln to look down but never did.

Then she was fanning herself with the bottom of her shirt and apparently she was very close to the white haired boy, as if she really wanted to show him something.

After they got to a traffic light to take a small descent, Lynn returned to do the same, but this time trying to stretch in the corner of the traffic light, she stretched so much that Lincoln even worry that possibly her clothes could have been broken by both in stretching, and now this. Everything she did, It only made Lincoln feel very strange and he didn't know why it causes a squeezing feeling near his crotch. He struggled not to look the other way, though for some strange reason his sister's back made him hypnotize with just a glance at him.

Lynn smiles as she pulls down her shorts and leaning a little, but the moment she manages to take off her shorts, Lynn looks in the rearview mirror and watches as her brother begins to look at their backs, and apparently he does not I was taking my eye off. Lynn was more than happy to see him as he stole a look at her. Lynn felt really special every time her brother looked at her, she wanted to keep feeling that way.

"Hey Lincoln, you could you help me unhook my training bra?" She rolls over to his back as he looks at her, doing a pretty sexy pose and also something sexy. But then that emotion died down when she looked at her brother's back.

Lincoln to hear those words made the 5 or even his 6 senses explode to know that his sister was asking him something that is possibly the strangest and at the same time could be considered something immoral.

"Is it okay if I turn around?" Lynn asked leaving Lincoln very bewildered as he picked up his pants quickly without his shirt on.

"Of course I don't care." He smiles back timidly, but inside it was the opposite. 'Why did you say that! Oh God, Lincoln is your sister! " His brain shouted internally.

When he turns around, his brain freezes for a minute to see something he would never see unless it's a pool day, and there she is, in nothing but socks, underwear and her bra. He quickly shakes his head and swallows while he looks at his crotch, 'That bulge got bigger?' He asked himself while he tried to accommodate his privacy.

After unhooking the training bra strap and when you remove it, simulates a fall backward by dropping your bra. But since Lincoln is a gentleman he quickly catches her. But then he realizes that he made a very serious mistake, since the only way to be able to grab his sister's bra, was to be able to get closer, causing his hand to make contact with the back of the athlete.

"Are you OK, Lynn? "Asks the albino more concerned about the naked contact they were sharing.

"E-I'm fine, thank you bro...sniff." She lets him know while she separates from him.

Lincoln was relieved and at the same time somewhat calm since he didn't want a bad reaction. Then he turns around and starts to undress again.

"No problem...wh"-He couldn't finish speaking since someone was hugging him from behind.

"L-Lincoln I'm sorry." Lynn said with several tears on her face.

"For what?" Lincoln was somewhat confused.

"It's my fault you have those scars..." Lynn begins to touch the back of her brother, "Because of me and the rest of us.." She starts crying harder. "We've hurt you a lot and...and that's why you, you."

Lincoln felt something poke on his back, and noticing that Lynn was still hugging him very hard, he knew what was poking him and that didn't please the poor albino, not a bit, 'Is this what it feels like to feel the breasts of a girl? Dang it, what you're feeling is your sister's breasts for God sake.' Lincoln thought as he began to caress her sister's hands.

"Lynn we talked about this, I already forgave you months ago, it's literally the twenty eighth time I've told you that." Said Lincoln while he thought of something that could help him change the subject.

"Why are you like that? we treat you very badly and still you forgive us, why do you do it? You try to do good and brings only brings you more problems."

Lynn hiccuped, "Lori continues to insults you and you act as if nothing, you just accept it! "Lynn clenched her fists as she gnashed her teeth, And still you put that smile as if she had never insulted you, as if those words were nothing and still you do favors that she does not deserve." Lynn stopped hugging him and then turned around.

"I Really fail you Lincoln, I really failed you to be your older sister, I just hope that one day you can really forgive me for all the damage I did to you, because of my pride I almost lose the most precious thing that I have." Lynn dries her tears and begins to claw her change clothes. Lynn was beginning to laugh a little, "But at least you enjoyed it some time to yourself, right?"

Lincoln didn't know how to react with everything he heard, the first thing he thought was the guilt he brought, he never thought that Lynn was still feeling guilty for the events that happened with bad luck and that made him feel bad for not being able to show his sister that he had already forgiven her for everything she had done, but apparently it was not enough to convince her that she had earned his forgiveness.

"Lynn I-" Lincoln couldn't finish since his alarm cell began to dream, "Oh come! We only have 25 minutes left before the classes begin!" Lincoln informs Lynn as he dresses quickly.

"You're right, Lincoln! We got to hurry or they'll send us to detention for being late!" Lynn also changes quickly and puts on her usual clothes.

They both jump out of the Van and then take out all their things, but Lynn out of curiosity she checks in her backpack and know what kind of lunch her brother had prepared for her, but when she looks for it she notices that nothing was inside, only her supplies for school and several balls inside.

"Hey Lincoln, are you sure you put my lunch in this backpack?" Lynn asked, showing his backpack to his brother.

Lincoln knew that he could no longer hide the surprise he had prepared for him.

"Lynn sorry to tell you that I have not made you a lunch like the others." Lincoln felt somewhat sorry for telling Lynn the truth.

Lynn couldn't believe what she was listening to, her brother not only tricked him about lunch, but he never made one for her.

"But why?" "Tears began to come out of her eyes again. "I-I thought you had me..." Lynn couldn't finish what she was going to say, since Lincoln put a finger on her lips making the athlete could not speak.

"It's true that I didn't do make you lunch, but I did plan something much better." Lincoln puts on a big smile while he stops putting his finger on his sister's lips.

"Something..."Sniff "Better?" Lynn stopped crying to hear what her brother said.

"That's right Lynn, but you can only have it at lunch." Lincoln says very confident.

"At lunch?" Lynn gives a confused looked.

"As I said before, it's a surprise that you'll love it, even your friends and teammates will also enjoy the great lunch they will have!" Exclaims the albino happily while he goes to Vanzilla's trunk.

Lynn was somewhat confused by what her brother said, about the lunch she would receive as well as her friends and teammates who were also going to enjoy the same lunch he was going to give them.

"I know you're a bit confused and you're probably starting to doubt me, but..." Lincoln opens the trunk and then pulls out the sheet that was behind him, "But you have to trust my Lynn." Lincoln pulls out a pink bicycle and then Lynn gives it to him.

"Lincoln, you!" Lynn was somewhat impressed to see his bike that was hidden all the time inside the van.

"You're going to need it." Lincoln pulls out his cell phone and a map in his pocket, then shows it to Lynn, "If you go straight and just a few blocks to the right, you could possibly get to your school in less than 10 minutes." Lincoln gives her the map and then he also takes out his bicycle, but he makes sure that Lynn does not see the conditions it was.

"W-wow Lincoln! You planned all of this?" Lynn very fascinated by everything he did to have a good day for her.

"You know me Lynn. Lincoln begins to pose very proudly "I am always the man with a Plan. "He says with a lot of pride.

Lynn seeing her brother pose proudly, the athlete began to laugh while she gives him a friendly blow on the shoulder.

"One for showing off. She gives her a punch, but then she gives him a hug as she kisses him on the cheek, "And this for continuing to forgive me."

Lincoln felt the kiss on the cheek, he could feel something in his heart that was once what he felt, that great affection that once had his sister.

"Well, Lynn." Lincoln looks at his watch and checks the time, "You only have 20 minutes left before your class begins. Lincoln grabs his bike and starts climbing on it.

"Okay Lincoln, and...Thank you for that great day." Lynn started to leave, but then she remembered something important, "Oh, by the way, Lincoln! I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall with me for a ride, maybe we can go to your store..."

Lynn realizes that his brother wasn't in the parking lot anymore, "Oh devils! Good job Lynn, you already had it in your hands and then you had to fail, stupid, meathead! DUMB!" The athlete began to scream while she started pedaling towards her school.

When everything was quiet, Lincoln leaves a car with the bike that he brought, once outside he notices that the last tire of his bicycle had finally exploded when he tried to move it. "Sighs, at least Lynn didn't notice the bicycle" He says with a very sad tone.

Lincoln returns to the van and then opens the trunk again, puts the bicycle inside, "I hope Lana didn't notice the bike that was hidden." Lincoln finished covering the bike with the sheet and then closed the trunk again. Lincoln checks the clock and notes that he only needs 15 minutes to get to school, "It's okay." He had some panic in his tone, "If I can run fast enough without stopping at any red lights-"

LINCOLN ! -Someone called him inside the parking lot.

Lincoln managed to recognize that voice in which he called, so he turns around and see who was the person who was calling his name.

"Chuck?!" Saw his friend in the school parking lot.

"Boss, good to see you here!" Chuck greets the albino as he accelerates the van and approaches Lincoln.

"Chuck! What are you still doing here at school? I thought you had gone to wait for the others to finish leaving school?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"Good boss, you see, at first I was going to leave the van here for a few hours, but Sam was amused that I couldn't leave the van parked here at the school, since as it is not registered, the teacher who inspects the parking lot could have put me on ticket or worse...call the crane and we don't want that to happen." Chuck explains everything to Lincoln.

"I forget that detail, well I'll have to thank Sam for the warning." Lincoln to check his watch looks that he did not have much time.

"Hey Boss, I see that you are in a hurry, if you want I can take you to school so you can be on time for your class." Chuck offered an albino shot.

"Seriously?! Thanks Chuck! You really saved me my butt." Lincoln opens the door and sits down next to Chuck.

"Here we go!" Chuck starts accelerating and leaving school.

Meanwhile at the Royal Wood High School a few blocks away

* * *

Lynn pedaled as fast as possible, hoping to be on time to school, and as she said in her brother's instructions, Lynn arrived about 8 minutes from the parking lot of Royal Woods High School until she reached her high school.

When the athlete arrived at her school, Lynn could notice someone she knew, and apparently, that person was waiting for her at the entrance of the school, when she got closer she noticed that it was her friend Margo who was waiting outside the school.

"Lynn finally you made it! I thought you would never come after seeing the time, what were you doing?" Margo asks somewhat relieved to see her best friend arrive at school.

"Sorry Margo, but I was a little busy training with my little brother. Lynn responds to her friend while she puts her bike along with the remains of bicycles that were parked in a bicycle station.

"With your brother?! You not cheating on me are ya?" Asking the brunette about whether it was true that Lynn's brother had helped her be his practical partner.

No way Lincoln just want to jog with me to school you're still my partner besides Thanks to Lincoln I'm getting a special lunch for all of us today even let me my old bike so I can make it here."

"Wow! Your brother does have many surprises! But you didn't force him him to jog with you that's a first?" Margo begins to question her friend.

Lynn was somewhat surprised by the question her friend asked her, but Lynn didn't blame her, since she really was very bad with Margo, like Lincoln, Lynn had almost lost the friendship of her best friend, if it were not for her brother trying to convince her to give him a second chance, possibly Lynn would be alone without friends.

"No Margo! It was Lincoln who suggested it." She clarifies to her friend.

"You're telling me your brother, Lincoln Loud! The boy who reads comics in underwear, your brother who would like to do anything else in the world besides any exercises and just prefers to be all the time on the couch playing videogame, That same albino suggested that you two could run together to school, just to do exercises?"Really that's what you're telling me?" Margo very surprised by what she just heard.

"Yup the same little brother!" Lynn exclaims cheerfully for having said with pride everything she and Lincoln did in the morning.

"Wow Lynn! That is almost impossible to believe." Margo looks at his cell phone and checks that it is almost time to start classes, "Well, you tell me the rest later, since we only have 5 minutes left and you know that this is your last warning." Margo says as she starts to run towards the entrance.

"You don't have to tell me twice, lately I've been having a lot of problems, but don't worry, with what happened this morning, it's impossible that my day could be ruined."

"It seems that you two had a great day, right?" Ask something curious.

"Now that you say it, but let's Margo time is flying, we don't want to be in the detention class I heard that one Maggie did something very bad so that she had an extensive detention for 3 days." Lynn says as they both run in the hallway.

Margo was somewhat silent, since she didn't want to tell her something about what happened to Lynn's older sister. After both managed to miraculously get to their classrooms, which coincidentally were in the same room. Lynn began to look outside as she wondered if her brother had been able to make it to his school on time.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Elementary School. At the entrance of the school.

"We're here boss." Chuck tells the albino.

"Great thanks! Lincoln gives him a high five, then he gets out of the van and starts running towards the entrance.

"Bye, Chief." Chuck said goodbye as he stepped on the accelerator, causing the vehicle to begin to leave the scene.

Lincoln running to the entrance. There was someone who was watching him from the window where she was in Lincoln's class, there is a Ronnie Anne looking at him angrily to see his target, 'You are not getting away from me today Loud, I got something special planned for you.'

* * *

Ronnie Anne was in deep thought planning what to do to that little faker; oh she was not going to let him get away with it, 'Look at him just sitting there.' It had been 10 minutes since Lincoln ran in to class not even winded from the run to school, 'How is he not even tired after that? Jerk had been mocking me behind my back all along.'

Ronnie Annie started remembering all the time she was placed against Lincoln for a 50 meter dash runs, she always finished in less than 14 seconds of course, while the Lame-O either got tired or cramped up half way finishing off in a minute or more. She crumbled up paper and threw it at the back of his head making sure the teacher didn't noticing.

She keep's thinking back to every race and every competition between them; she believed she won fair and square with overwhelming results. So the possibility that she was actually second best to Lincoln got her blood boiling.

She had device the ultimate prank for him and it was all going down during lunch, she was going to make him pay for the humiliation she suffered. He was never going to recover from this one, 'Serves him right.'

She shoots another spitball at the back of his head once again getting no reaction pissing her of even further. *RING!*, 'Here we go the moment of truth has come, time to make that Lame-O Loud pay for his disrespect.'

At Lunch time, the time a day all kid can sit down relax and sometime even play with their fellow youths, not so much the case for one Lincoln Loud who was making his was to the lunch area alone. His best and only friend Clyde hand been called out to a funeral of a relative, so today he had no choice but to face the horrors of lunch time alone.

The bullies, the mocking words and the Ronnie Ann Pranks, oh he was terrified today. For the first time in years since he met Clyde he was scared again. He was scared of being the laughing stock of the cafeteria, he was scared at being the white haired little runt again, and the one everyone always picked on. He took one deep breath and pushed passed the lunch room door all seemed peaceful so far.

He felt looming eyes all over him but he put on his fake smile and strutted like he always does when he was followed by Clyde, no need to let them see his weakness, 'Today will be a good day,' He sits down unaware to his fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update on this I've been a lazy jerk and I've been busy with my other stories.**

 **Remember I own The Loud** **House** , **if I did the show would have several changes.**

* * *

Meanwhile with the Loud sisters Lori, Bobby and the sisters were traveling in Vanzilla.

Lori still couldn't get rid of the feeling she had towards her brother, 'Literally Lincoln is up to something I don't know why he did all he did he, maybe he's trying to win us over.'

She look out the window while wondering what made her brother start to act this way, 'He must have done something, something big enough for us not to notice.'

Lori stop looking outside and turn to look at Bobby, 'You know something and I don't know why you can't tell me. Maybe you don't trust me or do you think I'm going to do something Lincoln.'

Lori then looked in the rear view mirror, looking back at her was Leni. She was still looking at her with those eyes full of rage and disappointment. 'What the hell is wrong with her, what did I do that keeps making her look at me like that?'

Lori tries to ignore her sister and begins to move the mirror to one side and move it around to see the rest of the van.

Lori sees Luan sitting on the left side of the van near the door, she has the comedian was looking towards the window with a rather sad expression. She hasn't started making jokes since they left the house perhaps it was because of the prank she did to Lincoln before they left.

Lori then begin to move the mirror a little to see more of the van, Lori could see her four little sisters sitting in the middle row. Lisa was sitting on the right side of the seat near the window apparently, Lisa was taking notes with her notebook while she look out the window.

Along with Lisa was Lucy played with her cards once Lucy said that her cards predict the future or predict the events that could happen.

In the beginning almost 80% of her predictions came true. Lisa's fortune ended up not coming true tho.

Lola was on the left side, She reading one of her fashion magazines, Lola was finally able to read books well. Before she was a slow reader and even refused to participate in the challenge of reading and because of that the Loud family lost the chance to go to spunky E Pizza Pigeon Pizza Palooza Paradise, but thanks to her brother Lola managed to learn how to read and also make good pizza.

Finally there was Lana sitting on the left side of the seat near the window or as Lincoln named "The Sweet Spot". Lana was also very desperate expression Lori didn't know what could be happening with her, but at least the Twins were not fighting over whatever nonsense they were doing

After adjusting the rear view mirror again Lori looked back at Bobby, but now with a rather annoyed expression that Lola perfected, 'I can't take anymore I need to know what really happened with Lincoln that night and also know why he's behaving so kind to us!'

Lori desperately began to question her boyfriend again, but this time she would do it the hard way, "Bobby I need to ask you something is very important." Lori made in a very serious tone.

"Of course babe, what you need to know?" Bobby said still keeping his eyes in front of the road.

"I want you to tell me what really happened when Lincoln went to your house." Lori said now with a very cold tone.

"Babe I already told you-" Bobby started to get a little nervous, "All I remember is seeing him there and asking about your favorite breakfast."

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that my brother came to your house that in the morning instead of sleep in his room?"

Lori was desperate to get info. Bobby is not telling her everything she needs to know, "Maybe you don't have that much confidence and tell me what's going on between you two. You know that I'm very worried about my brother too." Lori says putting a a very sad face as several tears to fall from her face.

In the back seats Leni was listen intensely to the conversation and apparently Leni didn't like what her sister did.

'Now you care about Linky?' Leni thinks as she began to her arms crossed, 'If really cared so much maybe you should never say those cold and hurtful things to our beloved younger brother, don't you think Lori?'

Leni began to get even more angry while staring at her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle seats

Lola after finishing her magazine she looked to her left to see what her twin is doing she suspected Lana was still looking out the window with a very worried expression on her face.

"Sigh Lana something is happening to you and I want to know now, you've been like this for almost 10 minutes since we left the house and you haven't tried to look for something to eats under the seats like you usually." The princess said as she put her magazine to her side.

Lana listened to the words of frustration from Lola and turns to her, "You don't think that Lincoln was acting very strange this morning?" Lana looks at her twin with a very worried expression.

Lola crossed her arms, "Lincoln always makes our breakfast only this time he poured his heart into everything he did for our breakfast." Lola drooled a little remembering the great dishes that her brother had prepared for all of them. "Although now that I think about I've noticed something strange in him." Lola was now somewhat worried, but didn't know what it was that that felt off.

"Sigh, I also noticed that Lincoln was somewhat tired and I don't think it was because of the breakfast he made, since he said how he would fall asleep at lunch." Lucy said entering the conversation while shuffle the cards in her hands.

"Our older male sibling could just be in a good mood or possibly did something to put himself in big trouble, and maybe that's why he did this act of generosity towards us." Lisa said while she put her notes aside.

"Do you think Lincoln did something so bad he needed to make us delicious breakfast to make it up to us?" Lola asked jumping from her seat.

"Negative I've checked my cameras all over the house and I haven't seen anything unusual to make our older male sibling succeed in committing said act." Lisa says with a super sure tone.

"You have cameras all over the house?!" They others yelled together knowing that there were cameras throughout the house.

Lisa was a little nervous about revealing her little secret to her sisters, "I only view the parts that are of my interest for science." Lisa gave a unconvincing smile.

All of the sisters begin to look at each other and apparently none of them are 100% convinced of what their little sister had said.

"We'll talk about those later." Lola looks at Lucy, "Hey Lucy, do you think that you could, you know get a prediction from the cards and know what are brother is up to?" Lola hoped that Lucy had something that could help to find out what her brother was up to.

"Sigh, if I could do it." She responds with a slight annoyed tone, "But I can't guarantee what could really happen because the last time all my predictions were fulfilled but not in the right way."

Lana smiled, "But most of your predictions came true! So trying to predict what will happen to our brother so we can try to figure know what Lincoln was hiding."

"Okay but I cannot predict without my hat." Lucy quickly put on her fortune teller hat, "Now we're ready." Lucy begin to shift the cards, but at the moment of drawing a card, "Just remember this cannot be taken very seriously and all this is stays between us. The mention of fortune and luck is strictly forbidden among this family." Lucy says a very serious tone.

The others begin to be discouraged by what Lucy said. It was true that because of superstition that almost cost them their brother. A new family rule was no one was to mention in anyway luck around Lincoln.

Lucy look to the three sisters to see their answer, "Sigh, I'll take your silence as a yes." Lucy takes a card, but stalls for a bit. "Just remember that Lincoln's predictions maybe or may not happen and that the predictions could involve all those who are present in the van." Lucy waits for a reaction from her sisters.

Lola groans, "And now you tell us." The princess was very annoyed knowing this could affect her.

"That means it could also affect us all?" Lana asked with a very disturbed tone.

"Don't take any of this to seriously, no one can correctly predict the future." Lisa set up a notebook, "It's also just an idea of how we can find out what are older male sibling did and also find a way to help or possibly stop said planned." Lisa now took out a pencil and paper and takes notes.

Lucy reveals the first card and it shows it to her sisters, "Fool."

"What does it mean Lucy?" Lana asked.

Will Lincoln become a fool all day?" Lana ask looking very carefully around the car.

"No Fool means, Beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spirit." Lucy says while putting the card away."

"It will have something to do with Lincoln the recent change?" Lola asked now showing more concerned.

"The only thing I can say is that there will be several changes in our brother good or bad, but for now all actions that he will inflict with others around him and he'll become cleaner in the future." Lucy now begin to put her hand on top of the deck of cards.

"I think I'm already have an ideas." Lisa takes a few notes in her notebook, "But it's too early to have any conclusive ideas and we also need to know the reason why our older male sibling is doing all of this."

"Good here goes." Lucy takes another card and it reveals it, "Empress". Lucy gives a confused expression.

"And that's is?" Lana was now frightened by Lucy's confusion.

"Why is the card inverted?" Asked Lola.

"Sigh, well usually means, Femininity, beauty, nature, nurturing, abundance, but when it's reversed it means, Creative block, dependence on others."

"So this card has nothing to do with Lincoln right?" Asks Lana hoping that this card means nothing bad for her brother.

"Yeah, I mean Linky is nurturing to us, but I don't think any of us are gonna have kids anytime soon." Lola added.

"The only thing I can say is that Lori and Bobby are still too young to become parents." Lucy then puts the card along up with the others. Lucy takes another card again and reveals the card, "The Hermit." Lucy says showing the card to her sisters.

"That went just like the other one." Lana was now confused and wonder if the cards had something relevant.

"That's right, how those this predictions make since?" Lola asked as she tries to know if all this is worth it.

"I already lost interest, but still trying to give opportunity in this theory." Lisa says while she paid a lot of attention to what was happening.

"Well this is something unusual!" Lucy put the cards together with the others, "It's meaning represents many things, but apparently reversed, it makes our brother or possibly one of us, is having problems as a sociability, and also accuses himself for pessimism that take the forces in without himself and only prepares to face their problems." Lucy now takes another card and reveals it, "Tower". Lucy says with a very worrying tone.

"I didn't like way that card looks like." Lana says with some nervousness to in her tone her body gave a small shiver.

"And what does it mean?" The little princess asked just as nervous as her twin.

"The only thing I can say is regardless of the type of media we do sooner or later we will have to face the inevitable and accept the punishment or misfortune life gave gives us." Lucy puts the card along with the rest of the cards and takes another card again.

"It's not fair Lincoln doesn't deserve all of that bad stuff." Lana said crossing her arms and pouted.

"Yeah! Also because we can also be affected! What did we do to deserve that kind of punishment!" Lola was also very upset.

"I'm telling you that none of this is going to happen remember this all has also happened to Lincoln when he was given the Grim Reaper." Lisa said then she took more notes in her notebook.

Lola and Lana didn't know whether to believe the predictions more now. Lucy on the other hand looks at the card and she starts to smile.

Lucy shows the card to her sisters, "The World."

"And what does that mean?" Both the two twins say at once.

"The only thing I can say is that Lincoln changed, he left his old self and will become someone new." Lucy says putting the card together with the others.

"I don't want him to change!" Lana yelled very disappointed.

"I know that sometimes I want him to be mature, but I don't want him to stop being my prince..I mean my Linky!" Lola tried to cover the last part up.

"Although I know that our older male sibling needs to be a little more mature." Lisa began to sob, "I know I said that I don't believe in your prediction and I'm incapable of emotions, but I don't want him to change either!" The genus yelled between tears.

"I don't want him to change either, but if fate wants it, we cannot intervene." The Gothic said as a few tears began to fall from her face.

At that moment the girls started talking over each other.

"Okay we're here!" Lori says between screams.

The girls hearing that realize that they already arrived at Royal Woods Elementary School.

"Man did me get to school fast!" Lana says quite discouraged.

"It just started to get good!" Lola yelled grabbing her things.

Lucy sighs as she grabs her things.

"Well, I think I already have what I need." Lisa says grabbing her things.

All the minors got out of the Vanzilla and then start walking towards the school.

"Hey Lisa!" Lana calls out to her sister.

"What is it second older sister?" Lisa replies to her sister.

"Lucy couldn't finish the predictions, but you have at least an idea of what our brother is up to right?" Lana asked hoping her little sister had an answer.

"Yeah Lisa, we already gave you enough time so that you already have that theory written." Lola added just as desperate as her twin sister.

Lucy didn't say anything and just began to sigh.

"Well if you insist so much." Lisa takes out her notebook and begins to summarize her notes, "The only thing I could gather from all of this is that, there is a 28.78% probability that Lincoln tries to do something very big, but there's also a 70.20% percent chance that he'll only do it for pleasure and there is no way to deny that and the rest are just things as if he has planned to do something with us since we know he is incapable of hurting us." Lisa said while she kept the notes in her backpack.

"The twins didn't like the answer Lisa gave them, the two of them preferred Lucy's prediction more than Lisa's.

"I regret not giving you a good answer, but as I said before I didn't believe in superstitions and I don't believe that the preconditions can be fulfilled." Lisa said as she began to enter the school.

"That's coming from the genius who believed in those two superstitions how absurd!" Lola shouted in a rather annoyed tone.

Upon hearing those words, Lisa stopped walking in and began to clench her fists, but then released them and stared to enter the school, without her sister knowing that Lisa was now beginning to shed several tears on her face causing genius to begin the sob.

"Lola, why did you say that?!" Lana was now angry with her twin for what she said to her little sister.

"I'm sorry Lana, I don't know why I said it, it's just a lot of things are happening and." Lola tries to come down, but Lana rubs her back to calm her down.

"It's okay, Lola when we have the time we'll apologize to Lisa, what do you say?" Lana asked as she took her sister's hand.

"Thank you Lana." Lola grab her sister's hand.

"What will you do now Lucy?" The twins said in union.

Lucy smiles at the twins, since now she saw how the two began to worry about each other so she tells them.

"For now I'll go the library, we still have 45 minutes to spare before classes starts, so we have to take advantage of what we can." Lucy began to enter the school.

Lana and Lola nod their heads and started to enter school too.

 **10 minutes later...**

Lucy was now in the library reading a book, checking the contents of the book Lucy opens her backpack and takes out the cards and she had previously rebelled, she started putting them together in order respectively, when putting them on the table, Lucy checks the book of new and discovers the cards also had more meaning and she didn't like that that much.

"Whatever you're doing Lincoln you have to be very careful." Lucy accommodated the cards and began to predict the fate of her brother, "Apparently you will have several enemies, you'll have many betrayals, you will meet many people as well as you will have several friendships beyond and a cruel truth?" Lucy now was somewhat confused by the last part, "What does could this message say?" She wondered while checking the clock. Only 30 minutes before the start of class.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is dead read the Spanish version by F726 who's also on this site.


End file.
